His Tamer
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: A mysterious girl. Ever since I have been observing her, I find myself beginning to open up to her. Even worse, I find myself obeying her. How does she have this connection to me, so strong that I lose my focus and obey her orders? How does she convince me to do things in her favour? Just how...does she seem to tame me?
1. Meetings

Normal POV:

"Let us give a round of applause to the first and second top academic scorers, Akashi Seijuro and Kuchiki Amber!" The teacher announced as both of them got on the Rakuzan High stage. "She's always so close to beating me but I won't let her surpass me." Akashi thought while he shook her hand. They both turned back to face the crowd, not saying a word to each other. "Ummm...nice meeting you up here again Akashi-kun." Amber said without looking him in the eyes and he liked how she 'knew her place'. "Mmm..." Was all he could say. What else should he say anyway? "May I invite you over for a game of shogi later?" She asked him, still not looking up. He gave a light chuckle before agreeing with her request. "Such a mysterious girl, this will be an interesting game."

From what Akashi knew, the Kuchiki family was in partnership with his father's company. Also, Amber was the heir to the business. He knew little about Amber herself so he wanted to know more. He couldn't read her as easily as how he could to other people. "Is there something on my sleeve?" She suddenly asked. She must have felt his stare. "Kuchiki Amber." "Yes?" "You may look up when you speak to me." She looked up at him and gave him a little smile before both of them got off the stage.

Akashi's POV:

It was the first time I have seen such a calming blue colour for eyes. We are in the same class but I have never observed her that much. I knew she was always coming in second for everything, with me being first of course. Her eyes matched her black hair, which was braided to one side, perfectly. "Akashi-kun, I have archery practice now so I'll see you back at class for shogi later. Do you need my cellphone number?" Oh so she was in the Archery Club... interesting. I nodded and we exchanged contacts before she left. The Archery Club was probably the most mysterious club in school. They won awards but were never announced. We would just suddenly see a new trophy of theirs in the trophy case.

The members were known but not the captain. I found it intriguing that such and amazing Captain was left unknown. The Archery Club did win a lot of awards and not even one was a silver or bronze. After some time I decided to secretly watch Archery Practice. "Hey guys! Ready to start?" I heard a voice call out. "Hai, Taichou!" "Great! Grab your bows!" I looked at the people in the field. I knew them but I hadn't talked to them before. My eyes suddenly fell on Amber. I observed her closely. "Okay, so everyone shoots a bullshot all at the same time. Just like last week. Let's do this!" She smiled at her team. So she was the Captain. "Hina, countdown please." "HAI! 1...2...3!" All the members shot the arrows at the same time and landed in the huge red mark in the center all at once.

"AWESOME! So you guys have been practising!" "Were you thinking that they wouldn't practise?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows. "Akashi-kun? Wha-" "I wanted to find out who the Captain was that's all. And besides, isn't your club a little too secretive Amber?" I noticed her gulp. "When's your practice ending?" I asked her with a smirk. "Well, I just wanted to practice on their timing and accuracy so-" "So, you guys are done." She nodded. "Well, you heard your captain. You're dismissed." I spoke to the others in a commanding tone. "Akashi-kun, I appreciate you dropping by but please _do not order my team around_." Her tone turned serious and cold at the last part. Did she just...give me an order ? "Training ended early today so just keep up on your good work guys. See you all next Wednesday!" She smiled again at her team mates. They all nodded before quickly heading to the locker room.

"You scared them." She said, annoyance in her voice but her neutral expression did not change. The sudden switch from a happy and cheerful Captain to a threatening one was obvious. "Please don't do that again. When their moods change, their accuracy decreases." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to change, I'll meet you in class." She muttered as she walked past me. How could I not have reacted to that? She just gave me orders and I actually listened to her. Is she exerting authority over me? "U-Umm...Akashi-senpai..." I looked down and saw a girl from the archery club. "I-I am Yoshida Haruka desu! A-And...well... I just wanted to say that Taichou didn't mean to get angry at you. A-Actually, ever since we were under her control, perfection has always been our top priority s-so Taichou keeps it fun for us so that we wouldn't get pressured. I hope that you aren't mad at her. E-Excuse me!" Haruka immediately ran for the exit.

"Akashi-kun, why are you still here?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at Amber. "So we do have something in common." I chuckled lightly. She raised an eyebrow. "Let's go." She said as impatience shrouded her voice. When we got to class a shogi board was already set up and there was a note stuck underneath it. Amber read the note before placing it in her pocket. Her mood seemed to lighten up a bit after reading it. "Who wrote that?" "My Vice-Captain, Hina." "I see..." I said as I observed her. She plopped herself down on a chair and we started. After just 15 minutes... "Checkmate!" She grinned at me. What?! I...lost? "Akashi-kun?" I pulled her out of the chair and pushed her against the wall roughly. "A-Akashi-" "How?" "W-What?" "How did you beat me?" "T-There was a-an opening there..." She muttered as she pointed at the board.

I let go of her and stared at the board. How did I not see that?! Was I observing her so much that I actually lost my focus. "A-Akahsi-kun..." I held back my anger and looked at her. She was practically trembling in fear. "Amber... I would like to keep an eye on you." She slowly nodded, still shivering. I could see her heart rate was extremely fast. Any more than that and she could pass out. That would be troublesome. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" This was completely out of my character but it's better than having her faint. She nodded again. "I'll buy you something since you won..." I grumbled and she gradually calmed down. "Y-You don't have to... i-it's fine..." She stammered and took her bag. "I-I'll umm... be going on ahead..." She was about to run off when I caught her arm.

"Come to my house." "B-But we just met today a-and I have stuff to do at home..." She shivered a little before I leaned closer to her. "You have attracted my interest Kuchiki Amber, now I will never let you go." I whispered in her ear. I heard her gulp and I chuckled. "What happened to that commanding tone of yours, hmm?" She blushed a little and turned away. "You've been disobeying my orders long enough _Kuchiki_," I glared at her and she flinched. "Tch, another day then. I swear if you order me around one more time I'll kill you..." I muttered the last part to myself. "To be honest," I was about to leave when I turned to look at her again, "_You_ started ordering my team mates around!" She retorted back.

Well, this girl has guts. "Oh, so now it's _my fault?" _I shot her another death glare but she didn't flinch this time. "Testing my patience now are you? You really are an interesting one, _Amber."_ She felt the malice hidden in my voice. She shivered at the way I said her name before we had a glare-off. Her phone went off in the middle of our argument...

~A/N~  
Re-edited this and re-writing the next chapter :) Suggestions specially made by Ahsoei-san :D Hope you guys like the edit one more. Leave reviews too!


	2. My Hero?

Normal POV:

"Hello? Y-Yeah, I'm on the way home. I just had a little game of Shogi with a _friend_." Amber glared at Akashi when she said the particular word. "Mmhmm. Okay, I'll see you at home later. Wait, what do you mean a friend came over?" Akashi awkwardly sat on a desk, waiting for her to finish her 'irrelevant' conversation. "Oh, okay. Bye." She ended the call and slung her bag over her shoulder again. "And now you're just leaving. How impolite of you _Amber-chan_ ." She turned back one last time, smirking at him while sarcastically saying, "I'm sorry, _Seijuro-kun_ but I currently have things to do which are more important than wasting time to talk to the likes of you."

Akashi was dumbfounded at her words. No one dared to talk back to him and now she just insulted him! Rage started to boil inside him but for some reason, the rage began to be replaced with curiosity. How does she talk to him like that, yet he doesn't complain at all about it? How does she persuade him to do things her way? How does she make him follow her orders? Now that he thought about it carefully, they had the same principles but different personalities. Were they not getting along because of the difference in personality or the similarities in principles? He was caught in so many questions that he didn't realise that the school would be closing soon and he was probably the only one left in the building. He rushed down the stairs and back home, determined to find out more on Kuchiki Amber.

Amber's POV:

"HE'S HORRIBLE!" I whined as I rolled around on my bed and Hina sat on a chair staring at me. Hina was the only person who has seen the childish side of me. I _do not_ want anyone else to see that, especially not Mr. 'I Am Absolute'. "Amber-chan, arigato for standing up for us earlier but knowing Akashi-san...he can be a bit violent. I'm glad you aren't hurt." Hina smiled at me as I threw a pillow over my face. "If I could hit him with an arrow I'd be so satisfied... WAIT THAT'S IT!" I jumped out of bed enthusiastically. "Hina-channnn~ would you mind if we did combined training? Well, if you can shoot arrows you can definitely shoot hoops." I grinned at her. If I could get the support of my Vice-Captain at least, my team would agree on this.

"Alright then. Hey, Amber-chan?" 'Yesh~" I giggled as I placed my feet up against the wall. "Is it wrong that I ship you with Akashi-san?" "Abarai." She flinched at the sudden use of her last name. I rarely used that on her so when I used it, it would either mean I'm pissed off or serious. "I-I'm sorry but it's cute! You guys have the same principles and...and...well, you just look cute together." "SHUT UP!" I threw a pillow at her face and her glasses fell off on impact. "If that pisses you off...then I'll make a fandom of people who ship you together!" Hina grinned. "You wouldn't dare. But if you do, maybe I can help your brother find a girlfriend so he doesn't care about you any more." I smirked and draped the blanket over myself as I sat up.

"Don't drag Renji-nii into this! (Bleach reference. YEEAAA) " Hina shouted at me and she buried her face in the pillow. "I don't wanna share my Nii-san with other girls." She pouted, "Fine I won't make a fandom... but I still ship you though!" I gave a long groan of dissatisfaction. "Well, you're little ship is _not gonna happen._ The only way it could happen is if something drastic enough to change both our views on each other occurs. And that is _so not happening."_ I glared at her and I heard her mumble a 'meanie' under her breath before picking up her glasses.

Akashi's POV:

"What makes her think _she's_ the superior one?" I grumbled and threw myself into my room before locking the door. I unlocked my phone after I had changed into a plain white T-shirt and some shorts. Just as I unlocked it, I got a call. It was Amber. I sighed and reluctantly answered. "What." "Akashi-san, good evening!" An unfamiliar voice spoke through the other end. It definitely wasn't Amber and I doubt she was the type to play pranks. "You're not Amber." I replied plainly but for some reason I felt... worried... I don't even know why. "I'm not. I'm- GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET! ABARAI!" That scream was definitely Amber's but who's Abarai? "Shush! I'm negotiating!" I heard Abarai (is that what I'm supposed to call her? It sounds like a last name) say. "Where are you?" I asked, that strange feeling seemed to rise. "At the Kuchiki House, duh!" "I'm coming over." "Wait, wha-" Before she could even finish her sentence I ended the call.

"The Kuchiki House." My chauffeur nodded and drove me there. The house was as big as mine so I wasn't really impressed. We stopped at the security gate and they let me in as soon as they heard my last name. I knocked on the front door but no one answered. "Amber? Are you home?" The door suddenly opened and there was a maid there. "Amber-sama is currently in her room but she has not come out for some time and I could hear shouting. Her room door is locked though. Would you still like me to call her down?" "I'll go get her myself. And would you mind if I broke a door?" The maid looked at me in disbelief but I didn't have time to stand and wait for an answer so I just asked which room was Amber's.

"U-Umm...climb up the stairs and it's the door in the middle." I nodded and swiftly climbed up, making my way to her room. I tried knocking but no one seemed to answer. I then placed my foot near the handle and kicked the door down. "A-A-A-Akashi-san! U-uhh... hi?" It was the Vice Captain of the Archery Club in the room, I believe Hina was her name. "I _SAID_ LET ME OUT OF HERE! ABARAI, IT'S CREEPY IN HERE!" "Keys." She quickly tossed me the keys to the closet and ran out of the room. I unlocked the door and wasn't surprised about who fell on me. "S-Seijuro? What are you doing here? Heck, how did you know where I live?" Amber sat up on my stomach and interrogated me. "I would tell you if you get _off_." She blushed before slowly climbing off me and closing the closet door. She glared at me slightly before giving a long sigh. "Go downstairs. I'll make tea." She said nonchalantly and ran past me.

I chuckled, amused that she hadn't noticed that I had broken down her door frame. I walked to the living room and the TV had been turned on. Hina was tied to a wooden chair with some reddish sash. "What?" She glared at me as I stared. "Why did you lock her in?" I asked as I sat on the comfy beige coloured sofa. "Why not you ask her?" Hina smirked at me. I was about to hit her to get an answer when Amber came in. "Here. Hope you like Earl Grey." She set down a tea cup in front of me. I could smell the tea from my seat and it had a good aroma. She sat beside me and sipped her own tea. "You really piss me off but thanks for getting me out of there." She didn't make eye contact but I could tell she was pretty sincere about thanking me so I decided to let the 'you really piss me off' part slide.

"So, you asked your Dad's chauffeur to get you here?" Amber seemed abnormally calm after being locked in the closet. I guess she was just controlling her anger. I nodded as an answer to her question. "Well, he has a message for you." She handed me a little note and I opened it up:

Seijuro-sama,  
Your father has asked for my assistance to fetch him from the airport therefore I had to leave early. Please ask Miss Kuchiki if she would be kind enough to send you back home. If anything else happens, please do not hesitate to call me or your father.

"How far is your house from here?" "A 20 minute or more drive. At this hour the roads should be packed too." "I see. Then would you mind staying the night? My parents are on a business trip so I'm alone at home. I could use some company other than _her_." I felt the hatred radiating from her and I chuckled. "You are inviting a guy you barely know to sleep over at your place without adult supervision. Aren't you-" "Scared? No. I think you have enough decency to not make moves on me." She cut in, "Your tea will get cold." She finished the last bit of her own tea before setting it down. "Amber." "Hmm?" "I've been meaning to ask, are you a half foreigner? Your first name doesn't sound Japanese." "I'm not, my parents just wanted a name for me that was unique in Japan. I have gone to other countries though."

"I see..." The silence returned in the room. I was actually waiting for her to start the conversation. "Could you _please _untie me from this chair now? I'm sorry I locked you in the closet and I'm sorry I called Akashi-san using your phone. Can I go now?" Hina whined in her chair. "No. You'll be staying the night. You're staying in that chair though." Amber's blue eyes shone with malice. I quietly finished up the delicious tea she made and placed the cup down. "Why did your Vice Captain call me? To get you out of the closet?" She glared at me for a few seconds before regaining composure. "I was meaning to ask you if you wanted a combined training session with the Archery Team." "Why?" I asked, leaning forward. "Improve accuracy and speed. I'll be training them on moving target next session. Thought I could let them practice with a game of paintball."

"Paintball? How does that help?" I was getting more curious of this training. "It improves accuracy and stealth. Your reflexes are also improved since you need those to avoid shots. And you need speed to dodge as well. Sort of a fun way of training I would say. Besides, I wanted to know you more." I was expecting her to be blushing when she said that but she had said it with a straight face. I knew that she was still mad at Hina but it couldn't be _that_ bad, right? "Sounds fascinating. We can join you." She smiled a little. "It's getting late. What do you want for dinner?"

~A/N~  
Continued on next chapter! Review please and I hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. The Team

Akashi's POV:

"Amber, make Tofu Souuuppp you're awesome at that!" Hina grinned from her chair. I raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidence." She looked up at me as I spoke. "My favorite food is Tofu Soup." She gave a light laugh, "Okay, I'll make that then. You can watch TV for now." Her mood seemed to improve slightly but she suddenly gave a sigh and walked over to the chair her Vice Captain was tied to. "Go on home before I change my mind. Be on time for practice next week, we'll be having...more fun than usual." She smiled. "I can't stay for-Oh...haha yea I'll be going now, bye!" Hina dashed outside after Amber's menacing glare. "Sorry for the interruption. I'll start cooking." She smiled before going in the kitchen.

"Amber...about your door, I'll get it fixed." I muttered, I _did_ break it down, it was the least I could do since she was letting me spend the night. "It's okay Seijuro-kun. I already called someone to fix it tomorrow." _And I thought she didn't notice._ After aimlessly walking around her house for the next 15 minutes, she finally called me over for dinner. The table was set pretty nicely and I could smell the soup from 2 meters away. "Seijuro-kun would you mind if I called you Sei-kun? I find 'Seijuro-kun' a bit of a mouthful to say." I pondered about it for a while before agreeing. It was better than 'Sei-chan' which Mibuchi always calls me. We sat in silence, eating Tofu Soup and basically ignoring each other's existence. "This tastes good." I complimented her. She gave a small smile, "Arigato, Sei-kun."

She was really calm now and I preferred this side of her to the one that disobeyed me. "Sei-kun...sorry for being all stubborn and stuck-up earlier. A-Are you...mad at me?" She said softly. "I_ was _mad_..._ but you apologized and you're letting me stay the night so I have decided not to kill you for defying me." I gave her a light smirk as she shivered. "Oh...o-okay." We sat there in silence for another 5 minutes before she started the conversation, "Why did Sei-kun come over?" Well, I decided to be blunt and honest about it, "When Abarai Hina called, I didn't recognize her voice over the phone and I heard she locked you in a closet so I thought you were held hostage or something." "Oh my gosh! I had no idea you would think of it that way. Sorry for uhh...the inconvenience and...thanks for coming to check on me." She blushed a little as she got up.

"We have a lot of guests rooms so where do you want to-" "Your room." I cut in on her with a smirk. "I'm not sleeping in my own room since the door's broken...do you still want to sleep there?" Oh right, I broke the door. "I'll share a room with you then." I replied plainly. "Why do you want to share a room?" "Because I came here alone and I know no one else here but you." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before leading me up to a big guest room with two beds and two tables. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head, everything I would need was here anyway. "Okay then...Oyasumi Sei-kun." "Yeah, good night."

~The Next Morning: Amber's POV~

"Sei-kun?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the bed when I heard something bump against the opposite bed. "I have basketball training today, want to watch?" He said as he put on a pair of white socks. "Sure...isn't it tiring that you guys have practice on a Saturday?" He shook his head as a reply. "I'll go change to my school uniform or something...what do you want to eat?" I asked and stretched a little. "The canteen's open. We can buy food there." "I see, I'll meet you downstairs then. My chauffeur can drive us to school." I smiled at him and went to the opposite room which was mine to change.

15 minutes later, I went down to see Sei-kun lounging on the sofa. "Let's go." He looked up at me before standing up and turning off the TV. We sat in silence in the car when he finally spoke up, "Don't be bothered by my team, they can be a little hyper on Saturdays." "I won't...and thanks for inviting me over to watch. I won't be a bother, I swear." I giggled. "Actually, drop some comments on our game every now and then. I think you can help with a strategy. Can you play basket?" I nodded to his question and he leaned forward in interest. "I don't know if I'm good or not... you can be the judge of that." I scratched the back of my head and he chuckled. "We can play one round later then."

The chauffeur opened the door for us and we got out of the car as soon as we got to school. He led me to the gym in silence and he opened the doors. "Ohayo, Sei-cha- K-K-Kuchiki Amber?!" Reo Mibuchi was the first to notice us. "Akashi, your girlfriend is Kuchiki Amber?" I tugged on Sei-kun's jacket since I was feeling extremely awkward in there. "We're just friends and she just came over to watch." Sei-kun plainly replied to his team mate, Kotaro Hayama. "How can you _not_ be interested in her? She's the cutest girl in Rakuzan!" I blushed at the comment. "Stop harassing her. All of you do 4 laps around the gym. Amber, just sit on the bench for a while. I'll let you play later." His tone softened a bit when he talked to me and I nodded before he went to change.

Their statuses were _waaay_ beyond good. Every single one of then was definitely fit for basketball. I was observing them so closely that I almost jumped up when Sei-kun sat beside me. "Were you feeling uncomfortable?" He asked. I nodded slightly. "Would you mind if I told them about your position? As the Captain of the Archery Team." I pondered over it for a while before nodding. "I should really make you the Vice President of the Student Council...I don't get along with the current one so much." "Sei-kun, you don't have to!" I exclaimed, I wouldn't want to be chosen due to favoritism. "But I _want_ to. What did I say about disagreeing with what I want?" I froze a little before apologizing.

I hated apologizing but to avoid conflict I had to. "I'm doing stamina training with them today." He told me as his team mates approached the bench we were sitting on. "Sit." I nudged him on the shoulder for the slightly rude command. "What he means is, you guys can take a seat." "Kuchiki-chan is so nice~" Hayama smiled as he sat on the floor. "I guess you guys should know Kuchiki Amber. Captain of the Archery Team and soon to be Vice President of the Student Council." "Hi guys!" I smiled, just going along with Sei-kun. "Do you know us?" Hayama asked. "But of course! Reo Mibuchi, Shooting Guard. Kotaro Hayama, Small Forward. Eikichi Nebuya, Center. Chihiro Mayuzumi, Power Forward. And not forgetting your Captain, Akashi Seijuro, Point Guard."

"How did you know all of that?" Sei-kun whispered. "I guessed it from their stats...was I right?" I told him. He stared at me for a few seconds before smirking, "Yeah, you were. Anyway, next Wednesday we are having combined training with the Archery Team. We're going to...go for paintball." Sei-kun suddenly seemed to not like the idea. "Seriously? We've never gone for training like _this_ before!" Nebuya grinned. "I-Is this idea okay for you guys?" "YEAH!" They all said in unison, even Mayuzumi who rarely showed emotion managed to budge a smile. Sei-kun wasn't all that enthusiastic about it now though. "Sei-kun?" He looked up for a second and gave me a small smile which was the most gentle gesture I've seen from him since we've met.

"I was wondering...could I play a round of basket with you guys?"

~A/N~  
Didn't know how to end ._. Review please! I think this was kinda crappy


	4. Her Happiness, Of Utmost Importance

Normal POV:

"I guess I underestimated you... I bet you have well-toned muscles!" Nebuya exclaimed. "You guys...practically destroyed me!" Amber managed, breathing heavily. "But its still impressive how you managed to steal the ball and avoid Sei-chan's Emperor Eye." Reo smiled at her as he gave her a drink. "Good job, Kuchiki!" Nebuya grinned at her and slung her over his shoulder. "To the canteen!" He pointed out the door. "H-High...p-put me down!" Amber squirmed. "S-Sei-kun!" "Nebuya." Nebuya froze when he heard his Captain's voice behind him and was about to put Amber down when- "I'll carry her." "O-Oh...okay." He passed Amber to Akashi. "Sei-kun?" She blushed a deep red as she locked her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. "You said we practically destroyed you so it means you are exhausted. Which is why I am carrying you. Also, this is just as thanks for letting me stay over." Akashi looked away from her.

"You really don't have to return the favor...and I have more stamina than you think I have. You guys should seriously stop underestimating me 'cause I'm a girl." Amber mumbled and pouted. "K-Kawaii..." Mayuzumi mumbled under his breath so no one other than Akashi heard him. His Captain shot him a death glare before carrying Amber to the canteen. "Umm...Sei-kun..." He looked down at her in his arms. "Actually..." She whispered something in his ear and he chuckled. "I hope it tastes okay..." She gave a weak smile. "Your tofu soup was delicious. This should be good." He said and pet her on the head. When the guys got to the canteen, there were bento boxes for everyone on a table. Akashi noticed Amber chew on her lip and he knew she was nervous about the taste. "U-Umm...I told my servants to make it just like how I would so... I hope it tastes okay." Amber said awkwardly to the rest of the team as they all sat and Akashi put her down on a chair.

Akashi's POV:

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said in unison and opened up the boxes. "The presentation is nice." Reo smiled at the food. "OH MY GOSH..." Amber tensed up slightly. "THIS TASTES... LIKE HEAVEN!" Hayama shouted before eating more. "I told you it would be fine. I am always right." I smiked at her and took a bite. Hayama was wright but I decided not to tell her that. "Sorry for doubting you, _Akashi-sama._" I smirked again at her obviously sarcastic comment. "Still, the food's not bad. Good girl." I pat her on the head and watched her blush. "I'm not your dog, baka." "Sorry, could you repeat that last part?" I growled. "N-Nothing, Sei-kun..." She stammered and I gave a light chuckle. I won, again. "Kuchiki-chan you made this by yourself?" Reo asked as he took another bite. "No...but the recipe was mine." Amber finally learned to relax a little. "You should teach me how to cook once in a while!" He gave her a warm smile.

"Haha...sure! Eto...Sei-kun are you okay?" "Fine." I said, avoiding her eyes so she wouldn't notice how much I wanted to murder Reo right now. Just leave Amber to me damn it! Her phone suddenly rang and I told her to answer it in front of us. "What do you want now, Hina?" I wanted to laugh at how much anger there was in her voice. She definitely _was_ _not_ amused. "What?! They didn't tell me that! I swear if this is another prank..." We all sat in awkward silence waiting for the call to end. "Fine, fine we'll bring along extras. If this is a prank though I won't think twice about shooting paint into your eyes." She harshly ended the call and slumped into her seat. "What was that all about?" Nebuya asked, "And do you have seconds?" Amber gave a light giggle, "No, I don't have seconds. Sei-kun...if you would invite any basketball team to go paintballing with us...who would you invite?"

"Shutoku." I said without hesitation. Shintaro was in their basketball team and he was the one I got along with most back in middle school. "I suppose you have an improtant friend there." I nodded slightly before asking, "Why would you ask that?" "Hina told me that we didn't have enough people and that we needed 5 more. I thought you might know who to ask. If all else fails, I guess I'll let you guys come over and use the pool over at my place." She sighed. She looked as if she was really looking forward to the paintball and for a split second, I had the crazy idea of inviting my old team mates over. I didn't know anyone in Shutoku other than Shintaro. Would I really invite them? Deep down, I felt a bit bad for Amber.

"I could invite my old team mates." Amber's eyes widened as she looked at me. "The Generation of Miracles? Really?" Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. I sighed and nodded. "Arigato Sei-kun!" She hugged me really tightly which was an unexpected move. "I reaaaaally owe you one! But if this was a prank set up by Hina...would they get mad?" Amber's voice suddenly softened. "I doubt so. The only ones who would probably be mad is Daiki and Shintaro." We were both interrupted by a sudden cough. "Sorry to ruin the moment but we're still here." Nebuya scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, Nebuya-kun, I just thought this was kind of important. We didn't mean to neglect you guys." Amber said apologetically.

"K-Kuchiki-chan..." Amber and I sweatdropped when Hayama started crying, "Y-You're so nice!" He exclaimed before pouncing on her. "Hayama! Your manners!" Reo scolded him as he tried to pull Hayama off Amber. I grabbed Amber's arms and pulled her away from him before carrying her and setting her on my lap. "Sei-kun?" "We can discuss this later. Everyone back to the gym." Practice went on for the next one and a half hour. Amber even managed to set up a new training regiment for us which was what she said, was a way of thanks.

When I got home, I managed to call everyone and they all agreed on going. The disturbing thing was that the first question they all asked was if Amber was my girlfriend -.- . I even had a hard time persuading Shintaro to go. After I ended all the calls, I suddenly thought...why was I going through so much trouble just to keep her happy?


	5. Paintball Day!

Normal POV ~Wednesday, PAINTBALL DAY :D~ :

As soon as Amber stepped out of the classroom, all her Archery team mates were sitting on the floor outside her class. "Wow, you guys are excited." When she turned to her left, the basketball team was also there sitting. "So...you guys _did_ talk to each other, right?" The two clubs exchanged looks in silence. "_Seriously_? Don't you people know _anything_ about socializing?" Amber huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, everyone will be jumbled up into two groups later and if you don't know how to communicate, well, that's just a little too bad~" Her voice turned sadistic at the end and everyone in the hallway flinched. "Taichou, will we have neough people?" Haruka raised her hand and asked. "But of course! We actually have special guests!" Amber clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Amber." "KYAH~! S-Sei-kun don't sneak up from behind like that!" Amber scolded him while blushing. Akashi looked at the two groups of people before grabbing Amber's arm and roughly pulled her back into the classroom before locking the door. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as she sat on the nearest table. "Ryouta's not coming." He growled, obviously pissed off. "Do you know anyone who can replace him?" Akashi shrugged to the question when his phone rang. "Yes, Tetsuya? A friend huh..." Akashi and Amber exchanged looks and she gave him the 'okay' sign. "Go ahead." He replied simply before ending the call. "That solves the problem. Do you want to put them into groups now or when we get there?"

"When we get there. Let's go." He said before walking out after unlocking the door. "Come on." Amber gestured over to the two groups of students still sitting on the floor. They got up but left a gap seperating them from the two Captains. "Akashi seems more calm nowadays, since we met Amber-chan that is." Nebuya commented as he rested his hands behind his head. "Taichou also seems... to be more relaxed around him... I guess she was just stressed before but..." Yui, a girl from the Archery Club muttered and scratched her head in confusion. "I think they get along quite well." Reo smiled at the two up ahead "We can _hear _you." The Captains said nonchalantly at the same time. The group behind them decided to shut up for the rest of the trip.

"I don't think we can get along well with your friend Tetsuya's friend. We're gonna argue a lot with him. Want to make him a target?" Amber smirked as she asked Akashi. "Oh? And how would you know we won't get along with whoever he is?" Akashi asked. "It's just a feeling when I see or hear about people...an instinct perhaps, which is always right." She gave him a sadistic smile. "What did you first think about me then?" He smirked. "You... Shiranai (I don't know). I can't read you and it bothers me that I can't." She pouted at him, only recieving a chuckle. "Would you mind if I held a little meeting with my old team for a while before we start?" Amber shook her head and he pet her, "Good." "Still, I'm _not_ your pet." He glared at her and she sighed.

In about half an hour they finally reached the venue. "Yo, Hisagi! Thanks for having us over." Amber waved at the guy sitting behind the counter as soon as they went in the small building surrounded by trees. "Amber! It's been ages since you guys last came here!" "You mean a month?" "It's still long!" Hisagi protested. "Anyway, I guess you know where all the stuff you need are. So, I'll go have lunch. Hey, I helped you book the Hot Springs for two weeks later." He suddenly got a slap in his face. "YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE! I was supposed to tell my team _after_ we won!" She shouted at him and almost pulled his ear off. "Well, I didn't know! Fine, fine I'm sorry!" Hisagi finally gave in and Amber flipped him over so he lay on his back on the ground.

"Tch, I'm gonna go." He muttered before leaving. When Amber turned around she was suddenly tackled in a huge group hug. "TAICHOU WE LOVE YOU!" The whole Archery Club exclaimed and squished her even more. "I can't... breathe!" She murmurmed in the tight hug but everyone stopped when the doors opened. They all let go of her and sat back down next to the Basketball Team. "Akachin, is she the one you were talking about?" Amber looked over at Akashi as he nodded at the purple haired giant. But still... Akachin? He sounded like a kid! Four other guys came in, one with dark blue hair and tanned skin, Aomine Daiki. One with green hair and glasses, Midorima Shintaro. A short guy with light blue hair and blank, dark blue eyes, Kuroko Tetsuya and... who's this guy?

He was tall and had red hair which was black at the tips. "Kuchiki Amber..." Midorima muttered. "Yes?" "What's your zodiac sign?" "Oh, Scorpio. Why?" She asked and gestured for them to sit at the same time. "It seems that you will be very lucky today. Your lucky item is... a crossbow?" He raised an eyebrow as he read from a book. "I _do_ have a crossbow but it's at home." "I see..." He nodded. "Midorima Shintaro, right?" He gave a slight nod. "Eh~ I thought you would be more of a tsundere type of person but... hey, you're a shooting guard right?" He blushed and turned away. "I see you read about me on magazines." "Nope~ Lucky guess. I just heard about your names thats all. Oh so that's your tsundere side!" He blushed even deeper and turned his back towards her.

"Can we just get to the game already?" "Kagami Taiga." "What?" He flinched as her blue eyes bore into his. "Power Forward." He gulped before nodding. "Aomine Daiki. Oh, another Power Forward." He rolled his eyes before nodding. "Kuroko Tetsuya..." She frwoned at him, "You...don't have a position do you?" "No, I don't Kuchiki-san." Amber fell silent for a while. "Okay. Sei-kun we should start grouping them." Akashi nodded and took a sip from his drink. "You bought drinks without telling me?! Sei-kun no fair!" She pouted and he held out his drink to her. She nibbled on her lip before declining it. "And then you decline my offer." "I'd rather my own drink." She said plainly.

"I have nine in my Archery Team including me." She sat on the counter table as she spoke. "I'll take everyone here who plays basket then." "Sei-kun, I also play basket." Amber tilted her head to one side. "Right... my old team, with Kagami, and my current team." He sweatdropped slightly. "Hai~ Sei-kun let me just tell you one thing." "Hmm?" "My Archery Team has _never_ lost in paintball before." She said sadistically. "Let me break that record for you." Akashi smirked at her and everyone shivered at the dangerous aura emitting from the two. "U-umm...Taichou?" Hina muttered. "Let's go." She smiled at her team and they all quickly rushed to the locker rooms. "You can hold your little meeting now." She smirked at Akashi before hopping off the counter.

"I didn't say you could leave." "What would you need _me_ here for?" His grip on her arm tightened and she sat back down on the counter with a sigh. He sat down beside her and dismissed all the others who weren't part of the Generation of Miracles. Thing was, Kagami didn't budge. "I would like to address only my team mates right now." Akashi said in his calmest tone possible. "Well, Amber's still here." "She's an exception so please leave." Amber rested her hand over Akashi's and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't be a spoilspo-" Kagami was cut off when a pair of scissors darted straight past him, almost cutting his neck. "Oops, I missed." Amber muttered. "K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just thought the scissors on the counter looked fun to play with!" She gave an innocent smile like a child. Everyone but Akashi shivered. "Please leave, I wanna play more and I won't miss this time." Amber said as she twirled another pair of scissors on the counter. Kagami hastily walked away. "Do you think they are hiding something important?" "That's really obvious Sei-kun. I noticed how dense the air was since they arrived. Did you tell them something weird?" He chuckled before shaking his head. "I see you still remember our oath." Akashi smirked at his team and they all nodded. "Well, I have nothing to worry about then. Let's go Amber." "Oi, Akashi." The two Captains turned around to face Aomine.

"What?" "It's nothing...I was just thinking that your girlfriend was 'endowed' in the chest area." Amber blushed a dark red before tugging on Akashi's jacket. "P-Pervert..." Amber muttered behind Akashi and he gave a light chuckle. "Let's go." He said plainly and Amber followed suit behind him, avoiding Aomine's gaze...

~A/N~  
Gonna continue this chapter later! Review pweasee :3


	6. Game On!

Normal POV:

"H-Hey...uhh...Amber?" Amber turned around and saw Kagami. She frowned a little before growling, "What do _you_ want?" "I-I wanted to uhh...apologize 'cause I was being s-s-stu-" "Stubborn." He frowned, obviously not wanting to apologize but- "Kuroko-kun told you to didn't he." "Yeah...hey, how come you notice Kuroko so easily?" "I was meaning to ask you that too, Amber." Akashi approached her with a smirk. "That's because-" "TAICHOU! LET'S GO OR IT MIGHT RAIN BEFORE WE'RE EVEN DONE!" Hina shouted as she ran towards the three. "Oh...was I interrupting something?" She blushed and turned away after looking at Kagami. "Mmm...no, and besided they'll find out later anyway." Amber gave a light giggle. "You're using _that_ later?" Hina's eyes seemed to widen. "Why not~" Amber laughed before skipping to the forested area.

"Well, you guys haven't played any games with her before right?" Hina asked. "I have." Akashi replied curiously. "Oh no...that's bad...really bad..." She shook her head. "How is that bad?" Kagami asked. "You see, Amber has a... unique ability also known as the-" "Fuku-Taichou! The game is starting soon." Haruka came in. "Umm, I think Amber will explain it to you herself." She smiled before running off with Haruka. Akashi quietly followed behind the two girls, completely ignoring Kagami. "Kagami-kun." "WOAH! Kuroko!" He jumped back in surprise. "Let us go. We are keeping our hosts waiting." Kuroko said plainly and both of them walked out of the small building and in front of a huge forested area.

"You two took your time. Oh well, I guess you should know the rules. Hit by a paintball, you're out." Amber gave a brief explanation before everyone left the meeting point and into the forested area.

Akashi's POV:

It was so silent that if you broke a twig it would resound through the place and give away your position. My group had decided to split up...which I think was not a very good option. I could hear them groan or shout every once in a while. I've heard three down so far. I heard a rustle behind me and I shot someone. "Aww, senpai got me!" Haruka grinned at me. "Senpai, I would like to wish you good luck. 3 of your members are down." She said sadistically. "How many of yours are down?" "Ze~ro! Amber-chan told me to be a distraction so I'm not counted!" I barely dodged a paintball and it splattered centimetres away from me. I decided using my Emperor Eye to determine who shot it and their exact location...but there was no one within a 10 meter range of shooting.

Haruka was already gone when I turned around. Amber was treating this just like a game of chess, you have to sacrifice at times. I heard more shouts and I could identify this one. Kuroko got hit. How? Was it Amber? The next I heard was Kagami. Then Daiki and Shintaro at the same time even though their locations were different. Atsushi was next after that. Then Mayuzumi. That was when I noticed...it was 8 to 1. "It's not 8 to 1 Sei-kun, I'm left too." Amber's voice resounded through the area. "Find me!" I heard her giggle. All her other group mates were shot? I didn't notice!

"Sei-kun's getting closer!" She laughed. Suddenly, it began raining. "Aww...we have to stop now." She climbed down from a tree but I noticed...one of her eyes were golden. "Oh, right." She covered one eye with her hand and when she removed it, it was blue again. "Umm...Emperor Eye." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly and walked over to my side. I stared at her in awe but she suddenly sneezed. We were both already soaking wet in the rain and I quickly brought her back to the small building. "What took you two so long?" Amber didn't reply but she gave another sneeze. Mayuzumi was about to drape a towel over her but I took it and draped it over her myself. "Sei-kun..." She muttered and leaned against me.

"Her temperatures rising, I think she's got a cold." Reo said after touching her forehead, to which I pulled her closer to me. I think they got the signal: Don't. Touch. Her. "Hey...we actually tied..." She whispered in my ear. "Yeah, we did. We'd better get you home." I told her and she nodded a little. "Sei-kun, arigato... but I can handle myself." She said and sat up straight. Her eyes looked darker and more blank so it was obvious she was faking that she was feeling okay. "Thanks to all of you guys for coming over today -cough- I'm really grateful, especially to the Kiseki no Sedai...with the exception of Kise Ryota since I heard he was having a photo shoot today." "KISE RYOTA?" The girls in the Archery Team squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, _that_ Kise -cough- Ryota. You guys are dismissed from here on out but I would like to talk to our special guests for a while." "Hai! Arigato for the paintball Taichou! Uhh, get well soon!" Hina said before pushing everyone out. The rain had stopped after half an hour of talking to the groups and keeping the things back. "I just wanted to thank you guys for coming over today, I actually thought you guys wouldn't come. I would treat you all out but...how about we just go to my house? I'll cook something up." "Food?" Atsushi asked, eating chips as he did. "But Amber-chin you look sick." He commented. "Do that some other day, Kuchiki. We enjoyed ourselves more than enough today." Daiki scratched the back of his head._  
_

"The prediction was wrong..." Shintaro seemed confused and Amber just giggled. "Amber-san, you should rest." Tetsuya said. "Kagami you asked why I could notice Kuroko-kun so easily right?" He awkwardly nodded at Amber and she covered her right eye again. When she removed her hand, her right eye was a golden color. "WOAH WHAT?" Everyone said in unison. "I also have the Emperor Eye. Mine determines _everything_ about anyone as long as I've played a particular game with them or if I observe them closely enough. In other words, I can know their playing style even without playing the actual game itself based on the person's appearance and behaviour. It would be more accurate if I watched them play a game with their friends though. I could predict the entire game's moves if I wanted to." She coughed a little after she finished her explanation.

"I've learned all your playing styles!" She smiled at them as she rested her head on my shoulder. "None of you can beat Sei-kun, sorry. Unless you decide to the some last minute hard core training you might be able to meet them on court but at that stage... I can't tell who will win." She sneezed at the end of the sentence and I pet her on the head. "Akachin are you _sure_ you and Amber-chin aren't dating? You guys seem really close." "No, we aren't dating Mu-kun." Amber murmured. "Akashi-kun, you should take her home." Kuroko told me. Well, duh. Did he think I would let her go home alone. "Akashi...she's asleep." Kagami pointed out. "Don't point at her Kagami-kun, it's rude." Kuroko jabbed him in the stomach and I gave him a smile of approval.

"Nnn... Sei-kun..." Amber muttered in her sleep as I carried her in my arms...

~A/N~  
Sei-kun will be taking care of Amber in the next chapter :) Ending was crappy for this, I know T^T


	7. Amber Got Sick DX

~A/N~  
Before I start, Amber does _not_ use contact lenses. So she kinda changes eye color when she wants too. Cool but not logical ._. MEH, IT'S A FANFIC ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, YAAAY! Hope you guys like this one :D Gonna start with Kise~

Kise's POV:

"Back to my house please." I sighed as I spoke to my chauffeur after a long photo shoot. Paintballing would be _much_ more exciting even though I don't really want to get my hands wet and sticky because of paint. Akacchi actually sounded mad at me when I said I couldn't go 'cause of the sudden photo shoot. He kinda even ordered me to apologize to Amber-cchi if I ever saw her. I leaned against the side of the car and drowsily looked out the window. A group of people caught my eye and I quickly told the chauffeur to stop the car. I could _never_ miss Murasakibara-cchi since he was so tall and he had purple hair. "MURASAKIBARA-CCHI!" I shouted happily as I waved over. He wasn't alone and all the people around him turned to look at me.

WHY WAS EVERYONE ASSEMBLED? Even Kagamicchi was here! "Sei-kun...what happened?" I heard a quiet whisper and I noticed a girl with her face flushed in Akacchi's arms. "It's Ryota." He told her and she sat up in his arms and stared at me for a while. "Oh... Small Forward." She said and her gaze met my eyes. I felt as if she was staring into my soul for information but she just snuggled back into Akacchi. "I wanna go home..." She muttered. "Oi, Kise, give us a ride." Aominecchi said, "We have sick people with us." So that's why her face was flushed. "What's your name?" I asked the girl and she shifted a little closer to Akacchi. "Amber. Kuchiki Amber." She said.

"OH! So, umm I wanted to say sorry that I couldn't make it." She waved her hand over her face, "It's okay. You aren't the type who would probably appreciate getting shot by paint I suppose." Wow, she did read through me. "You guys can get a ride." I said awkwardly and Aominecchi and Kagamicchi raced to the car. "Akachin, would you like me to carry her?" Murasakibara-cchi offered after eating the last of his chips. Akacchi handed her over and she squirmed on Murasakibara-cchi's back. She opened her eyes for a while and looked down. Her grip on him seemed to tighten. "S-S-Sei-kun...too high..." She stammered and Akacchi gave a light chuckle before getting her down. I literally sweatdropped and felt weird since for_ once, _a girl wasn't drooling and fangirling over me.

"The Kuchiki House." Akacchi ordered as soon as we got in the car and settled down. I wanted to protest against it but it would be impossible for him to agree with me. "Kuro...I hope you don't think I was ignoring you earlier." Amber-cchi suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to look up. Who was Kuro? "I understand. The last time you introduced me as your childhood friend, things got a little out of hand." Kurokocchi knew Amber-cchi?! "Oi, Kuchiki! You still haven't answered my question just now!" Kagamicchi shouted. Things were awkwardly silent in the car for a few seconds until, "S-Sorry..." "Kagami, you made her cry!" Aominecchi shouted back at him. "Kagami-kun you _really _lack delicacy." Kurokocchi scolded him.

"Would you guys shut up nanodayo." Midorima-cchi added to the noise. "All of you, sit." Everyone sat down quickly at Akacchi's command. "Amber, calm down." His tone softened a little when he talked to her. KAWAII! He glanced at me for a few seconds and gestured over to Amber-cchi. "Amber-cchi, Kagamicchi didn't meaan to shout at you, it's okay..." I smiled at her warmly. "How many times have I told you not to call me Kagamicchi?! It's weird!" Kagamicchi's so mean! "I guess, you weren't listening just now. Amber-chan and I were childhood friends. She played games with me a lot so she can notice me easily now since she got used to my presence." Kurokocchi sighed. This was the first time he sounded annoyed.

"We're here, sir." "Good. It was getting annoying in there." Akacchi scowled a little before carrying Amber-cchi out of the car and everyone followed. "The rest of you should go home." Amber-cchi said, still hanging on to Akacchi. "Amber-chan, would you mind if I stayed behind?" Kurokocchi suddenly popped up behind me and asked. I shivered and accidentally fell forward slightly at the surprise. "Kise-kun, are you okay?" "Yeah..." I said in reply to Amber-cchi's question. "Kuro might get sick... actually I don't want Sei-kun to stay either but it looks like he won't allow me to be home alone... I just don't want you guys to get sick and miss school or something..." She looked a little sad when she said it.

Kuroko's POV (NEW CHARACTER UNLOCKED!) :

I was about to tell her that I didn't mind staying over but Akashi-kun was giving me a look that most probably said: If you_ dare_ stay over I will murder you. "Okay, Amber-chan. Maybe some other time I can come over...when you're feeling better." I gave her a small smile. "Can't we come in for a while?" I almost froze when I recognized Kagami-kun siad that. He almost_ died_ earlier and he seemed as if he didn't care. He was asking for a _death wish!_ "Okay..." She muttered in reply, "Don't make too much of a mess though...I wanna sleep..." "IT'S FREAKING HUGE IN HERE! DO YOU _EVER _GET LOST?" Aomine-kun shouted from inside. "Kuro got lost once..." Amber-chan smiled as Akashi-kun carried her in.

"At least the door's fixed." He told Amber-chan before bringing her in to her room. I wonder how much it has chaged since I last came here. It's been 10 years since I've last been here, I then had to transfer to a different elementary school and I haven't seen her since. "Kurokocchi have you been here before?" "Yes, I have." "Where's the bathroom?" I smiled and escorted Kise-kun there.

Akashi's POV:

"You can sleep now." I plainly told her as I tucked Amber in. "Sei-kun...stay..." Amber murmured quietly under her blanket. I awkwardly sat back down beside her. It was quiet in the room for a while and I was slightly surprised when Amber took my hand. "Am I a bother to Sei-kun?" She asked, sounding guilty. She _could _get annoying sometimes but if I told her that she might start crying again. "No, you're not. Go to sleep, Amber." I gave her a small smile so she would believe me and I pet her. I wasn't the caring type. Not at all. But things would get complicated if I wasn't on good terms with her.

She still didn't let go of my hand, well not that I minded. She looked and sounded like a little kid right now and I have to admit she was cute. Her current behavior contrasted with her mature demeanor at school. "Sei-kun..." "What?" "It's cold in here..." "What do you suggest I do?" "Cuddle..." She muttered, her face turning even redder than before. I stared at her for a while, thinking about whether I should sleep next to her or not. Suddenly, a loud clang came from downstairs and Amber sat up, "What was that?" "I'll go check, you stay here." "But-" "Amber. Stay." I ordered her sternly and then left the room.

"What are you people doing?" I stood in the living room, watching the team running around. I gave a loud cough and they all hurriedly sat down on the sofa. "People are trying to sleep. And look at the mess you're making," I gave a sigh, "Clear up. Then, leave." I commanded and they grumbled as they picked up the things they had knocked over. When I got back to her room, she was still sitting up on her bed. "Good girl." I smiled at her and pet her. "Cuddle?" She asked. "Akashi-kun." I was quite surprised when Tetsuya had suddenly appeared behind me. "We will be leaving now," He leaned in closer , "For now, please do as Amber-chan says. She recovers faster because what she asks you to do is what she knows will speed up her recovery." "Fine..." I sighed. "Byee Kuro~" She chimed behind me. "Bye, Amber-chan. Please get well soon." He smiled at her, pet her on the head and left.

She stared at me wide-eyed for a while in silence and I scratched the back of my head. "Sei-kun...itsh colddd." This was the first time I heard her whine like that. "Okay, okay. Just this once." I said and pulled Amber into a hug. "Do you need anything else?" "No...Sei-kun ish warm and comfyy~" She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "Is that why you don't like anyone else carrying you?" I asked her but she didn't say anything. "Amber?" Still no reply. She was probably asleep. Her room was pretty organized now that I observed it. I was slowly starting to doze off as well as her room was quite cool and the lights were dim. Her phone suddenly rang but it wasn't loud enough that she would wake up

"Hello? Amber-chan are you feeling better? Can I come in? It's Hina!" "Amber's asleep right now. Come back later." I sleepily said. "Akashi-san? Why are you there? I'm coming in!" "I said don't-" "AMBER-CHAAANNN ARE YOU HOMEE?!" Ugh, stubborn brat. At least Amber wasn't waking up yet. I slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake her up. I walked downstairs, readjusting my shirt and patting my hair down so it wasn't obvious that I just woke up. "I told you not to come in." I spat at her harshly when I found her in the kitchen. I let my hand slide over the counter as I approached her and it came into contact with a small knife. I tackled her down to the ground and pointed the blade at her neck. "Do _not_ disobey my orders." I swung the knife upwards but felt something warm hug me from behind.

"Sei-kun...d-don't..." "And why are _you _out of bed?" I growled at Amber. "S-Sorry..." She stammered a little and hugged me even tighter. I got off Hina and sat on the floor in front of her. "If you weren't sick, we would be fighting here right now. I guess I can forgive you this time since you're sick. Go back upst- Now look, you're burning up. I'll get you some water, go back upstairs for now." I murmured, annoyed at her but not so much that it was obvious. "Sei-kun I'm sorry...Amber missed you..." Wait, what? Great, now she's crying. "OKAY, I'll go back up with you." I said quickly to make her calm down. After that I carried her back up to her room and tucked her in _again_.

"I'll go get some water, just wait here for a while." I said and went to the kitchen to get some cold water and a clean cloth from her room. I set a bowl of the cold, iced water on her bedside table and soaked the cloth in it for a while. "U-Umm...Akashi-san..." I turned around and glared at Hina who was standing at the doorway. "Go make yourself useful and make her something to eat." I ordered and she immediately rushed down. "Ish Sei-kun mad at me?" "No, I'm not." I forced a smile and pet her. Damn this was hard! I took out the cloth from the bowl and placed it on her forehead, causing her to shiver since the water was freezing cold. "It will help bring your temperature down." I told her as she pulled the covers up. Hina came in again with a bowl of soup. I took it from her, ordered her to leave and slowly fed Amber.

"Arigato for staying, Sei-kun." Amber suddenly said after I took the spoon out of her mouth. "You owe me." "I know... I hope you don't get sick..." She said, looking down at her lap. "I won't. And if I do, then you take care of me." "Hai!" She smiled at me and I fed her with another spoon. I kept feeding her and after an hour of shooting darts at the target stuck to her wall, I tucked her in to sleep. "Ish Sei-kun staying over again?" She asked me and gave a light sneeze. "You want me to stay don't you?" I chuckled and took the cloth off her forehead and soaked it in the water (which was still cold because of the ice) . "Cuddle..." She muttered again and I had no choice but to lie next to her again.

"Sei-kun Oyasumiii~" She giggled and snuggled closer to me again, nuzzling my neck in the process. "Oyasumi." I said plainly before I also dozed off...

~A/N~  
I think the ending was crappy for this... should I make Sei-kun get sick on the next chapter? You tell me! Review please, I think this wasn't very good ._.


	8. Modelling?

Akashi's POV:

I woke up to a light poke on my left cheek and I opened one eye. Obviously Amber was the one who woke me up. "What time is it?" "6am." "And you woke me up because..." "We'll be late for school!" She pouted at me and I pulled her back down on to the bed. "Are you still sick?" I asked and placed a hand on her forehead. "Nope! Perfectly fine!" She smiled at me and I decided to tease her a little. "Eh? But you still have a temperature! I guess you'll have to stay home-" "I don't have a temperature! I'm _fine!" _She pouted again. "I was kidding. What are we gonna eat for breakfast?" I chuckled. "I already made breakfast. Go see for yourself." She grinned at me before pulling me out of the bed. "Come onnnn!" She complained and I purposely made myself walk slower.

When she finally dragged me all the way to the kitchen, there was tofu soup and freshly baked garlic bread. "You like it?" She grinned at me, "I made that on purpose since you took so much care of me yesterday! Arigato, Sei-kun!" Wow, I wasn't even expecting anything. I didn't think she would take what I meant on purpose. "There's more! But...hey, you have Basketball practice later right?" She asked and I nodded before sitting down on the glossy wooden chair. "I'll pass give it to you during your practice...if that's okay with you." She muttered. "That's fine as long as you don't disrupt the practice. Good girl." I chuckled and pet her as she sat down next to me. "Sei-kun...did you know that Kuro has a really high chance of getting the Emperor Eye?"

I put the spoon I was just holding down. "Sei-kun, are you okay?" I fell silent and I felt Amber's gaze on me. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." There was a few seconds of complete silence. "Tell me more about it." "I have a feeling it will be the opposite of yours since your Emperor Eye's ability can only read your opponents next moves...I'm thinking that his can predict his friends next moves." I nodded to her statement. "If he does aquire it... h-he might..." Amber bit her lip and I already knew what she was going to say. "How will he aquire it?" "Well...I think it's through the strong bonds he has with his team mates. Sei-kun can I suggest something?" I looked up at her for a while. "I thought...maybe you guys could work together a little more...You know, take them out sometimes or hang out together or something." She budged a smile and I only nodded.

"W-We should get going." She stammered before getting up from the chair and leaving the kitchen. Was the silence pressuring her? I also went upstairs to change into the same school uniform I wore before we went to play paintball. She had told me to get in the car if I changed faster than her so after 5 minutes of changing I got into her car and waited for her. "Sorry, did I take too long?" She had come into the car just a few minutes after I did, so I shook my head as a response. "Was it disturbing you that I was so quiet?" I asked since she was nibbling on her lip and extremely tensed up. "Y-Yeah...I thought you were mad at me for bringing that up..." She blushed and buried her face in the books she was carrying. "I was curious not mad." I pet her on the head and she nuzzled my hand.

"I was being childish yesterday, wasn't I? Sorry, I kinda get like that when I'm sick or sleepy..." I let my hand stay on her hand for convenience of petting, which she didn't complain about this time. "Kuchiki Ojou-sama, we have arrived." "Arigato Kira-san (Another Bleach reference :D) She smiled a little before I escorted her out of the car. Just as we stepped out, "AMBER-CCHI! HELP ME!" In a few seconds Amber was grabbed by Kise and rushed into the school building. What. The. Hell. Heck, what was he even _doing_ here?!

Amber's POV:

I was talking to Sei-kun just a few seconds ago when I was literally swept off my feet by Kise-kun. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted so he could hear my voice over the roar of squealing fangirls. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETTHING IMPORTANT THAT CAN'T WAIT! DO YOU KNOW ANYWHERE WE CAN HIDE?" He shouted. "YEAH, HANG ON I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE US DISAPPEAR FOR A BIT!" "WAIT, WHAT?" I first lost the fangirls by diving into a crowd with Kise-kun until the fangirls were frantically searching for him. After that I used my Emperor Eye to find a safe way out of the crowd and to the rooftop, the only _safe_ place to hide from fangirls. "The next time I have to use my Emperor Eye to escape from your fangirls I will cut your head off." I breathed heavily as soon as we reached the rooftop and I had locked the door.

"What did you need anyway? You should be at school!" I scolded him and tugged on his right ear. "Owww...sorry Amber-cchi but it's _reaaaaaally_ important!" He groaned in pain after I took my hand off his ear. "What is it?" I sighed, still annoyed. "Would you like to join the modelling agency? W-We're short of one girl a-and Amber-cchi y-you're really c-cute so-" "Amber. Open the door." We both froze at Sei-kun's voice outside. It was only his voice and not screaming, squealing fangirls so I opened the door for him. "S-Sei-kun..." I couldn't even find the words to say to him...I could sense that he would murder Kise any second now. I awkwardly squeezed his hand in an attempt to make him calm down a little. "What?" "K-Kise-kun just asked i-if I wanted to join the..." "I WAS ASKING AMBER-CCHI IF SHE WANTED TO JOIN THE MODDELING AGENCY 'CAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH GIRLS!" Kise-kun suddenly blurted out before curling into a ball at a corner.

"Oh, she can join you." "S-S-SEI-KUN?!" I exclaimed. OMG WHAT. HE WAS ACTUALLY _AGREEING_ ON THIS. "R-Really? ARIGATO AMBER-CCHI!" Kise-kun tackled me in a huge hug and pressed his cheek tightly against mine. "B-But...now that I think about it... how do I get out of here?" "We'll throw you out here. Since you so rudely ran into our school while making a ruckus." "Ahaha...uhh...I'll just take the long way down... Amber-cchi the next photo shoot is in two days, I can pick you up here! I'll be uhh...leaving then, byeeee!" He hurriedly ran off and we could hear him shout as he was being chased by the same horde of fangirls. "W-Why did you make me join?" I pouted at Sei-kun and he pet me. "I wanted to see what Amber-chan here looks like on magazine covers. And besided you are already quite famous so this shouldn't bother you. And I will make sure as much as possible that they do not make you wear too little clothing-if that's what you're worried about." I blushed a deep red and poked his cheek harshly.

"You baka! This is gonna be _reaaally embarrasing!_ Who _knows_ how many people read those kind of magazines? I'll be found out for sure! I don't wanna be chased around by people like Kise-kun." I pouted at him again. "Then I'll get rid of those little 'followers' of yours if they bother you that much. We should get to class, Amber." I fell silent at his words but followed him down anyways. "Oh, and that was your surprise punishment since you disobeyed me yesterday." He pet me again and I had no words to describe how embarrassed I felt. "I'm supposed to be the one surprising you." I muttered and he chuckled under his breath. "Well, that's too bad. I _always_ win, Amber." I frowned at his words and he chuckled again at my expression.

"Amber-chaaaannn~" I turned around and found Hina skipping happily towards me. "HEY! I'm SOOOOO glad you're feeling better! I heard Kise Ryota was looking for you today! Amber-chan you sure have a lot of admirers! But didn't you like A-" "Hina-chan you should get to class soon!" I calmly told her. If she told Sei-kun that I liked him I was _done for. _I had told her that I might have had feelings for him once and I...still do but that's not the point! "O-Oh right! Hahaha...uhh Bye!" She darted off and I gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Oh? You like someone? Must be a lucky guy." He chuckled before opening the class door. Yeah...it's you. This baka made me fall for him. Why? He's just so...so...perfect. Well... I can't help but look up to him at the start of the year but ever since I've gotten closer to him... I really have grown feelings for him. He was important to me.

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AMBER! Geez, if I make any weird movements he'll find it obvious. "Are you okay?" "W-Wha- Oh yeah... was just thinking about the stupid modelling thing you dragged me into." I lied and apparently he bought it. "It won't be that bad. Trust me, I'm alway right." He grinned at me, pet me and went to his seat which was in the middle row of the class while I sat at the back. Of course I trust you... that's why I'm going to do something really embarrassing later...

~A/N~  
I think this was short. Yeah, it's short isn't it ._. Sorry T^T This is continued on the next chapter so review please 'cause I feel like possibly adding more things into this chapter :)


	9. NEVER Skip Practice

Akashi's POV:

Classes finally ended and I headed straight for basketball practice. Amber said she had other things to attend to and went off without me. Hmph, so much as for saying she was going to give me something. When I got to the gym, no one was there. They were always late and it was really annoying. But still, that gave me an idea. I plopped my bag down on a bench and went to search for Amber. **I want my present**. I had gotten outside the school and was walking around until I saw her sitting at a nearby coffee shop with... Shintaro?! What was _he_ doing here? First Ryota and now he's here. Ugh. If I went there though, Amber would probably get mad at me for 'skipping practice' and pull me back to school. I decided to observe them a little more. Amber gave a light smile at something Shintaro said before nodding in understanding.

She took out a little notepad and even wrote down some things. Just _what_ is going on?

Midorima's POV (MIDORIMA FANS GO WOOOO):

I have no idea why in the world I was helping her right now but still...for ONCE Oha-Asa's prediction was wrong. She fell sick, how was that lucky? Was it because she didn't bring along a crossbow? "Midorima-kun is there anything else I should know?" She asked, snapping my train of thought. "No, that's all about Akashi. Why are you asking about him anyway? He said you weren't dating." "Well, uhh...you see..." She didn't say anything and her face turned 2 different shades of red. Yes, I counted. No, I don't care if she notices me staring at her face. I immediately understood what she felt when I saw her face. "Scorpio's are very unlucky today." I told her so that the topic would be changed. "Your lucky item is a dog cellphone key chain. And it appears you do not have one." I tried not to meet her gaze. Her face was still red and she looked...too cute to be true.

I took out the dog key chain on my own phone and gave it to her. "But Midorima-kun it's yours!" She protested as I attached it to her phone. "The last time you didn't have your lucky item with you, you fell sick. That was definitely not lucky." I argued with her and looked up to see her cutely pouting. "Fine...the fact that I got sick was unlucky but what happened after that was the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me! Do you think it was because I was at home with my crossbow?" I stared at her blankly for a while before nodding. She actually- "Believes in horoscopes? Yeah, a little." She read off my mind and smirked. "I should get going now. Wish me luck!" She smiled at me and got off the chair. She walked to the cashier and paid our bill before waving goodbye to me and leaving. I blushed a deep red after she left and gave a long sigh. Good luck, Amber.

Akashi's POV:

What the hell are these two doing?! Crap, she's coming this way! I quickly ran back to school so she wouldn't see me there. I hid behind the school gate and she walked past while reading her notes on whatever they just talked about. She kept walking straight ahead and made a left turn. I checked my watch and I guess they should be there by now so I decided to leave her to do what she wants. "Sei-chan where were you? We waited half an hour!" Reo complained as soon as I entered the gym. "Now you know how I feel every time you people are late." I said sternly. "Kuchiki-chan isn't coming today?" Hayama asked while scratching the back of his head. "No, she's not. She went out with someone." I scowled and told them to run a few laps while I changed into my jersey.

Why was this pissing me off? No, why was I pissed off at Shintaro? I punched a locker in exasperation and the door's lock fell off on impact. I could pay for that so I didn't care about it at all. I went back outside, suppressing my anger so the others wouldn't notice. We started training on shooting hoops and snatching the ball until the door made a little creak and we stopped. Hayama rushed out to get the door. "KUCHIKI-CHAN!" He pounced on her outside. I thought she went back home! Reo tugged Hayama off her and helped her onto her feet. "Arigato but...umm...is Sei-kun in?" Reo nodded and let her in. Two seconds later I felt as if my ribcage was slowly tightening. "Sei-kun I finally got it!" She chimed and hugged me even tighter.

"What is it?" I asked nonchalantly. "Well, I went to the modelling agency just now and they said that since I joined I could bring along some friends to go to the beach at Isshiki Kaigan for 3 days and 2 nights!" Her eyes shimmered in excitement. "So?" "Go with me! Pleaseee Sei-kun!" She gave me the cutest set of puppy dog eyes. "Go with Shintaro then, I'm sure you'll have more fun." I snapped. "Sei-kun, what are you talking about?" She asked as if she literally had no idea what was happening. "Umm, Sei-chan?" Oh right, the rest were still here. "We'll settle this outside." I growled and dragged her out of the gym.

"Sei-kun, hey what's wrong. You don't like your second present?" She seemed a little upset about it. "You skipped practice." I frowned at her. "I'm not even in the basket club!" She protested. "Where were you? You said you would give me something during practice. Which what I implied meant 'I am staying to watch your practice'." I angrily told her off. "Look, I just...met up with a friend to ask some stuff..." She averted her gaze from my eyes. "Who might that be?" I glared at her, placing a finger on her chin and lifting her head up. "Midorin..." SHE GAVE HIM A NICKNAME?! "W-What?! Midorima-kun is a pain to say." She pouted at me. "What did you meet him for that's sooo improtant?" I sighed before asking again. "It's private." She muttered. "Tell me, Amber." "I said it's private." "I gave you an order." I glared at her again.

"I... I asked Midorin what kind of stuff you like 'cause I didn't know what else to get for you!" She said all in one breath and blushed a deep shade of red. "Baka, I didn't want you to know... how many times do you have to ruin my surprises?" I chuckled and pet her on the head. "What's my last present?" There was an awkward silence between us for a while. "C-Close your eyes." Oh, this was interesting, I wonder what I'm going to- something soft is on my lips. "Y-You can open your eyes now..." I slowly opened my eyes. Amber's face was so red it was a darker shade of red than my own hair. "G-Get back to pracitce already...you're wasting time." She avoided looking at me and I chuckled. "A-Arigato...f-for taking care of me..." She stammered before rushing back into the gym. "Akashi, what happened to her? She came in then suddenly rushed into the locker rooms." Nebuya stared at me suspiciously.

"Get back to practice." I gave them a smirk and they stared at me in confusion.

Amber's POV:

I **actually did it. **I freaking just kissed**_ THE AKASHI SEIJURO. WHAT THE HELL WAS I_ THINKING?!** Okay, okay calm down Amber. He'll forget about it that's for sure! He didn't even see you do it. And that was the smallest gift out of the three I gave. So...he'll forget right? RIGHT?! Oh damn I feel so dizzy and my heart is still pounding really fast. I took a deep breath and took out my phone. Only one person could help me calm down right now. The phone rang before he finally answered, "Kurooooo! I need your help!" "What is it Amber-chan? I can't talk to you long, I'm having practice now and we're just having a 5 minute break." His voice seemed to calm me down already. When we were kids, Kuro was the one who always helped me through emotional problems no matter how childish and weird they got.

"Can I get your team's opinion on this too?" I asked awkwardly. "Umm...okay, I'll put you on speaker mode." "H-Hi..." I spoke into the phone after hearing murmurs on the other line. "A-Are you really _the _Kuchiki Amber? The super kawaii girl from the Kuchiki Family who was awesome at everything?" I heard a voice over the phone and I didn't know who it was but I said yes anyway. "KUCHIKI-SAN WE ARE HUUUUUGE FANS OF YOU A-AND WE ARE SOOO GLAD YOU CALLED! HOW MAY WE BE OF SERVICE TO YOU KUCHIKI OJOU-SAMA?" Wow they were energetic. "Uhh...well you see...there's this guy I like from my school..." "AWW SHIT, WE HAVE NO HOPE NOW!" I giggled when another different voice echoed in my ear. "A-And uhh...well, he took care of me a lot...and I gave him three different presents and the last one was a...a...k-kiss..." I blushed again after I said the last word.

"WHY AM I NOT IN THAT GUY'S PLACE?" "I'M SO JEALOUS!" "SHUT UP IDIOTS SHE STILL MIGHT HAVE STUFF TO SAY!" "Oi, Amber." K-Kagami? OH SHIT, HE WAS IN KURO'S SCHOOL. I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! "W-What?" "If you like Akashi, then just straight out tell him. You've already kissed him anyway." He spoke casually into the phone. WHAT. O.O DID HE JUST GIVE ME ADVICE? I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE A DENSE ONE WHEN IT CAME TO LOVE. "I-I don't think I can..." I stammered into the phone. "Amber-chan, just give it time. I think you're a very nice person and I'm sure that Akashi-kun will realize that. "K-Kuro... can I invite you and Kagami out? Umm, I'll tell you the details about it later. Oh! And you can come over today." I smiled a little, finally relaxing into the bench I was sitting on. "Okay, Amber. Would you like me to meet you at Maji Burger?" "Y-Yeah...Oh and please bring along Kagami-kun with you! Arigato Kuro, I feel a lot better now!" "Well, good 'cause practice is starting now." Kagami said.

"We'll see you later at Maji Burger then! Bye, Amber-chan!" "BYE BYE KUCHIKI-SAN!" The whole Seirin Team said into the phone making me laugh a little before I ended the call. "Now, who might our Amber-chan be talking to?" I shivered when I felt a soft blow of warm air against my neck...

~A/N~  
Keeping you guys in suspense. Even when I wrote this I was blushing! HAHAHAHAH LOL! Anyway review pweasee :D I hope you guys enjoyed this one


	10. Embarrassing Situations

~A/N~  
YOOOO READERS! I hope you have liked this fanfic up to this point where Aka- hah, no spoilers! Anyway, I LOOOOVE you guys for your awesome and kawaii reviews and the favorites and follows :D Hey, can we make a ship for this, I don't know like... SeiBer (**SEI**juro+Am**BER**) Sorry, I'm no good with ship naming... Also please keep your reviews coming in since my heart always goes doki-doki when I read them! Enjoy~

Normal POV:

"S-Sei-kun..." Amber shifted herself away from him slightly. "You haven't answered my question." He smirked at her and moved closer before casually resting his arm over her shoulders. "I w-was just talking to K-Kuro for a bit..." She stammered. His presence felt...threatening. She would normally feel flustered or embarrassed but she was scared. He looked really...intimidating. "Why? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Akashi asked her, his voice as cold as ice. "It's nothing, Sei-kun...if I did do something you would already know about it." She gulped. "Oh, like how you kissed me? You taste pretty sweet by the way." He chuckled and pressed himself closer to her, causing Amber to blush a deep shade of red. "So, what did you talk to Tetsuya about?" "Sei-kun, I'm sorry but I don't wanna tell you." She quietly muttered, expecting him to get mad at her. "Fine...but you will have to tell me sometime. I have to go now, I have something important to attend to. Don't do anything stupid."

Realizing she hadn't said anything, she slowly nodded her head. Akashi slowly pulled her closer before whispering, "Take care, Amber." "Ne, Sei-kun...I-I'm meeting up with Kuro and Bakagami later..." She paused. "Bakagami?" He laughed. It was rare to see Akashi laugh but Amber had witnessed it. "Anyway, what are you meeting them for?" "You know about the beach thing at Isshiki Kaigan?" "Mmhmm..." "I wanted to invite them along with Midorin, Ahomine, Kise and Mu-kun... i-is it okay with you?" She nibbled on her lip, expecting him to probably reject the idea. "Okay." He mumbled and got up from the seat. "I'll be going on ahead. See you tomorrow Amber. Have fun at your photoshoot." He smirked at Amber before leaving.

Amber's POV:

His team mates came in to the locker rooms a few minutes after he left. "Kuchiki-chan? Where's Sei-chan?" Reo asked and looked around the room. "He already left saying he had important things to attend to. And I was just about to leave too." I smiled warmly, trying to forget that Sei-kun remembered the kiss. "Oh, okay. Bye Kuchiki-chan!" Reo smiled before opening his locker as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Bye guys! Remember to lock up the gym." I smiled again. "Bye Kuchiki-chan, take care on the way home!" Hayama grinned at me. "See ya Kuchiki." Nebuya smiled a little before turning back to his locker. "Bye." Chihiro budged a little smile and I waved before leaving the locker room. OHHHH GOD. HE REMEMBERS. HE FELT IT. HECK HE TASTED ME. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT ON LIP GLOSS TODAY. AHH MY CHEEKS ARE ON FIRE!

I quickly rushed down the hallway which was already empty since basket practice always ends at around 5 pm and most students are probably home by now. No matter, I seriously have to calm my nerves. Maybe a strawberry milkshake at Maji Burger will do. And Kuro will be there. Yeah, I'll be fine...I think. Hopefully. KUROO HELP ME! I was about to get out of the school building when I walked straight into the glass door instead of pushing it open. I hit my head on the car's door too before I got in. Yes, that was just how flustered I was. "Kuchiki Ojou-sama are you okay? You seem a little bothered today." "I'm fine, Kira-kun. Just a little sleepy. Maji Burger please, I'm meeting up with an old friend." "Hai, Ojou-sama." I gave Kira a little smile before lying down on the back seat and deciding to take a nap. Maybe I would forget about it when I woke up...

"We have arrived Kuchiki Ojou-sama." "Already? *yawn* oki~" I opened the door and crawled out before stepping outside. I looked in the distance and saw Kuro, Bakagami and the rest of the Seirin team. I ran over to them and pounced on Kuro for a hug since I desperately needed one to calm down. I guess I couldn't forget it after a nap. "Kuroooo I'm soooo dead!" I whined into his shoulder. "Did something happen?" His monotonous tone helped a lot in calming me down. "H-He r-remembers the... Kuro what should I dooooo?!" I hugged him even tighter and he pet me on the head so I wouldn't hug him so tight. I released him a little and he sighed. "We should at least go inside Amber-chan. Also, I haven't properly introduced you to my team mates yet." He ruffled my hair a bit before leading me inside.

Hyuuga's POV (OOOH NEW CHARA~) :

WHY MUST IT BE KUROKO?! FIRST MOMOI SATSUKI AND NOW EVEN KUCHIKI AMBER. WHYYYYYY! I was screaming internally the whole time and all of us sat at an extremely long table that could fit most of us. Some of the other seniors who just came here just to eat sat at a different table. I sat next to Riko and both of us were directly opposite Amber and Kuroko. I fidgeted in my seat a little. Damn was she cute. "U-Umm..." She muttered and everyone at the table turned to look at her. "I am Kuchiki Amber desu, nice to meet you all in person." She smiled a little and I blushed. KAWAII. KAWAII. KAWAII. KAWAII. "I-I'm I-Izuki Shun desu..." She stared straight into his eyes, making him blush and shiver at the same time. "Y-Yes?" "Point Guard...and I see you have quite a talent." She smiled at him. How did she know he was the Point Guard?

"H-How did you..." Izuki fell speechless and leaned back into his chair. "Kuchiki-san, how did you figure that out?" Riko asked, leaning forward to show her interest. "Eh? Haha...it's a little hard to explain but...uhh...Kuro should I show them?" Kuroko looked at her for a while before nodding to her question and she covered her right eye. When she removed her hand though...it turned into a cat-like yellow. "W-W-WHA?!" I shouted. How was that even possible. "Have you guys heard of the Emperor Eye?" She asked. "Y-Yes...i-is that it?" Riko shivered. "Yes it is. The Emperor Eye differs with its user. For me, I can tell everything about the person from abilities to talents and probably what they like or hate. I just take the useful info in though. And it would be more accurate if I played any game with the person." She chimed.

"You aren't the only one with an Emperor Eye?" I asked, still a little shaken. "No, there's someone else but that's a secret only for me, Kuro and Kagami-kun." Amber simply said. "I'll go buy a drink. Anyone wanna come?" I volunteered and followed her to the counter. "What's your name?" "Hyuuga Junpei..." I stammered. I was _alone _with Kuchiki Amber. The thought made my heart skip a beat. But wait...she liked someone from Rakuzan already. "Oooo~ A shooting guard like Midorin!" Her eyes glimmered and though it was of two different colours I still found it cute. "Who's Midorin?" "Ah, sorry. I just gave him a nickname. He's Midorima Shintaro. I'm sure you've heard of him!" She said happily before ordering her drink. Yeah...we'll be starting the Inter-High's soon and we're probably challenging their school, Shutoku High.

"The Inter-High's are coming up." She stated and sipped on her drink which is a..."Ichigo (Strawberry) Milkshake." Is she reading off my mind? "I'm not reading your mind. It's just what your body language says. Especially the direction your eyes are looking. Are you going to buy anything?" I shook my head and followed her back to the table. Kuchiki Amber...so cute yet so mysterious...

Kuroko's POV:

Amber-chan and Hyuuga-senpai sat back down at the table and an awkward silence filled the place. Oh right I forgot to tell them something. "Amber-chan was my childhood friend so we know each other pretty well now." I said and pet her on the head, earning a little purr. "Actually, I just came here to talk to Kuro and Kagami but it's nice meeting you guys too!" Amber gave a warm smile to Riko-san. "You are from Rakuzan right? How is your school's basketball team?" She smiled back. "Ah, gomen. I'm not involved with their basketball club, I just like someone there..." She blushed and took a few more sips of her strawberry milkshake. "Eh? I thought you would be from a basket club...what club are you in?" "Archery. You can ask Kuro and Kagami about it too!" She smiled again, warming up to Riko-san.

I nodded to her statement and finished up the last bit of my vanilla milkshake. "Have you told Akashi yet?" Kagami asked and bit into one out of his twelve burgers. "N-No..." Amber blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Can we not talk about that now? I wanted to invite you guys to come with me on a trip to the beach at Isshiki Kaigan for three days and two nights..." "WOAH, ISSHIKI KAIGAN?" Kagami-kun exclaimed. "We'll be going ahead Kuroko and Kagami. See you all tomorrow." Riko-san suddenly got up and said. Probably she thought that the matter only concerned the three of us and everyone else wasn't involved so they should leave. "Bye bye, uhh..." "Riko, Aida Riko." She smiled at Amber. "I'm sure we'll see each other more often. I haven't seen your training regiment but...I'm sure it will work out fine. I find you as a capable person in coaching so please keep up the good work." Riko-san's face lit up completely and she cheerily waved goodbye to us before leaving the place.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Isshiki Kaigan. Everyone who I told I would be treating out someday will also be going. Sei-kun, Midorin, Ahomine," "PFFF HAHAHA AHOMINE! HAHAHAHA!" "Kagami-kun please contain yourself." I couldn't help but smile at the nickname she gave him. "As I was saying, Sei-kun, Midorin, Ahomine, Mu-kun and Kise also pestered me to tag along." She giggled a little. "Sure, we can go." I smiled at her. "When is it?" Kagami-kun asked. "It's this Friday and it's a beach so bring your swimwear~" She chimed. "Okay, yeaaaah Beach!" Kagami-kun cheered. "I'll meet you guys at the train station. I have to get going now... Kagami-kun can I have your phone number?" He told her his phone number before wolfing down his last burger. "Amber-chan, I have to talk to you about something. But we should talk about it outside. Kagami-kun please stay here for a while." I told him before leading Amber out of the restaurant.

"What is it Kuro?" "I have an idea on how you should confess." Her eyes lit up when I said that. "What is it?" She beamed. "At the beach, at night, both of you just walk down together, alone of course, and then you confess. Maybe on the second night? Just, the night of your choice. Does that sound good to you?" I literally just gave her ideas from a drama. "Kuro...YOU'RE A GENIUS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed and hugged me tightly for a few seconds. "I'd better go home, it's getting late. Arigato again, Kuro! If you're unsure of anything about the trip, just call me." She grinned at me as a black car came up behind us. "Would you guys like a ride home?" Amber-chan asked as I beckoned Kagami-kun to come outside. "No, thank you. Have a good night, Amber-chan." I smiled at her and pet her on the head. "Hai~ you too Kuro! Byeee! See you two on Friday!" She waved goodbye as the car drove off...

~A/N~  
WOAAAH THIS WAS LONG! I think it was written kinda crappily though. I'll make up for it on the next chapter since I'll be going for the photoshoot with Kise (Ah, damnit Sei-kun!) Review please and Arigato for reading~


	11. Chaos On Set

Kise's POV:

My white car stopped outside Rakuzan High in the morning, capturing the student's attention. I wonder where she is? I can't get out of the car though, I'll get ambushed by fangirls again. I leaned back into my seat until I noticed a sleek black car behind my car. I fished out my phone and quickly called Amber while looking out the back seat window to see what she was doing. "Ohayo Ryota. You're here early." She smiled at my car, noticing me inside and she waved. "Hang on a sec, I need to talk to Sei-kun for a while. Oh yeah, I already told my sensei that I would be going for this so I'm excused from school today." "Oki, Amber-cchi." I smiled at her. She was using my first name so that people around her wouldn't know that she was really talking to me. Smart move! Akacchi came in a few minutes and Amber-cchi went over to talk to him for a while.

~Switch to Akashi's POV for a while~

"Sei-kun Ohayo!" I turned to look at her and gave her a little smile, "You might be late for your photo shoot, Amber." "I won't be late. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be in school for today. And I also wanted to remind you about tomorrow." "Oh okay. Have fun." I smirked at her and pet her on the head getting a small pout from her before she went over to Ryota's white car. Damn you, Ryota.

~Back to Kise~

"Ready to go, Amber-cchi?" I beamed at her and she nodded as she closed the door. The chauffeur then slowly drove us to the modelling agency. "Don't worry Amber-cchi, the people are really nice there! Also, they said that they didn't have to give you an interview so you'll be fine." I smiled at her. "I'm not nervous about who I'm meeting. I'm more nervous of what happens after the images are released." She muttered and I laughed. "You'll get used to it! And besides, you have Akacchi to help keep the fanboys away." "Hey, that sounded mean." She giggled. We got to the modelling agency in a few minutes and I escorted her inside.

Amber's POV:

Baka Sei-kun. Baka Sei-kun. Baka Sei-kun. That was the only thing I thought of as soon as we got in. They introduced me into a room with cameras and lights all set up. "Amber-cchi, I'll be going on ahead. Have fun with your tour!" Kise grinned at me and I snapped out of my thoughts. "See you around, Kise-kun." "Kuchiki-chan, these will be the clothes you're modelling." THE CLOTHES WERE SOOOO CUTE! I still found it awkward when I had to wear a bikini since their theme was 'Summer'. I had a lot of fun trying on all those clothes but when I had to wear the bikini I was practically freezing my body! The crew added a beach background behind me and a tanning chair where I sat down, put on some shades and pretended to drink some juice. I modelled lots of different clothes but my favorite in particular was a blue sleeveless dress with a white ribbon wrapping around the waistline and ending with a bow on the side. It was so kawaii!

Once I thought everything was over though... the staff told me I had a TV show to go to and they would be interviewing me. I didn't mind being interviewed but I was reaaaally tired. "What time will it be showing on TV?" "1.30pm. It's a live show, and I heard they've interviewed you before and so you became pretty well-known." "Oh I see...yes, I remember them! Wait...1.30?" I froze. That was the usual time for a lunch break at school! And it was live and there are always a bunch of people who watch this show at the Movie-making clubroom! Crap, they're gonna see me! No use hiding now... "Kuchiki-chan, as a token of appreciation for coming today and giving this your best shot, we would like you to pick any of your favorite outfits to keep." The woman in charge told me and I took the chance to get the sleeveless blue dress. "Arigato gozaimasu!" I smiled, pretending I wasn't nervous about the TV show. "Amber-cchi!" I turned around and gave Kise-kun a warm smile as he ran over to me. "How was it? Was it fun?" "Yeah, but some clothes are a little revealing." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Are both of you in a relationship?" The woman suddenly asked.

"Haha...no, I'm not in a relationship but I...kinda like someone from my school." I blushed. "Aww, how cute! Amber-cchi, is it uhh... I'll ask you somewhere more private." Kise whispered before dragging me away from the woman, Miss Yuki. "This might sound really weird, but...uhh...do you...err...like... *cough* Akacchi *cough*" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I-I do...but you made it sound like it's a bad thing." "A-Ah, that's not a bad thing, I mean...it's just... uhh... Akacchi... isn't he a little...y-yandere?" "He can be yandere sometimes...but he doesn't get mad at me much..." I muttered, thinking about all the times I've been with Sei-kun. I saw something flash in Kise's eyes. "What?" "Oh, nothing... Amber-cchi I won't elaborate on this but... Please bring back the old Akacchi. Y-You have to go for your interview soon, it's already 12pm." He changed the topic quickly. What did he mean by the _old _Sei-kun? Even if I asked he wouldn't tell me anyway so I let the matter slide for now.

"I'm gonna go have lunch. Kise-kun, wanna join me?" "No thanks, Amber-cchi! I have somewhere else to go to now so I'll see you tomorrow for our beach trip!" He grinned at me before skipping off. I sighed, still wondering about what he said. As I was climbing up the stairs to the building's rooftop to eat, I suddenly got a call. "Hello?" "Having fun?" "Sei-kun you meanie! I was freezing cold!" I whined into the phone and I heard him chuckle on the other end. "Lunch break shouldn't have started yet...now why are you using your phone during lesson time, Student Council President?" I asked sarcastically. "Is it _wrong_ for me to check on you?" "Yes, yes it is." I giggled into the phone. There was silence on the other end and I began to panic. "Uhh...Sei-kun, are you okay?" The line suddenly went dead and I panicked even more.

I called him again but he didn't pick up. SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE WHEN I GET BACK TO SCHOOL! "Kuchiki-chan, your TV show is starting soon." "Oh...okay." I smiled nervously before following one of the crew members to the place where the shooting will be. Damn, I feel...weird...is this guilt? I HAVE TO CALM DOWN. I DON'T CARE WHO I CALL. "KUROOOOOOO! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME! SEI-KUN GOT MAD AT ME!" I wailed into the phone. "Uhh... what?" Wait, that wasn't Kuro... that was freaking KAGAMI. SHIT. "I-Is Kuro there? I have to talk to him. Like, right now." "He's not here. What do you need him for anyway?" "Sei-kun got mad at me and I don't know how to apologize!" I cried. "Oh...uhh... just... uhh... I DON'T KNOW, I'M NOT A LOVE EXPERT." "I wanna talk to Kuroo." I whined like a kid. "I _said _ he's not here." Now even he sounded pissed off. Wow Amber, you pissed off two people in a row. First, the guy you like and then your best friend's crush. Genius. "Kuchiki-chan, we're on in 5 minutes." "Oh, okay." I tried sounding normal.

"What did that guy mean by that? People only say that for TV sho- YOU'RE ON A TV SHOW?!" "D-Don't say it out loud, Bakagami!" I scolded him, blushing. I heard the rest of the Seirin Team on the other end shouting. "TURN ON THE TV! TURN ON THE TV!" "I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN REMOTE!" "G-Guys, d-don't-" "DON'T WORRY KUCHIKI-SAN! WE'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU!" "Kuchiki-san, we're starting." I heard someone call from the stage. "I-I have to go... B-Bye!" I didn't wait for their reply and I quickly ended the call. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the stage as soon as my name was called. I went in with a smile, pretending nothing had ever happened. Pretending there weren't so many people watching me. Pretending that after all this, nothing would change. "Kuchiki-chan! I haven't seen you in years!" The host beamed at me as I sat on the comfy armchair. "It's nice to see you too, Kurosaki-san (BLEACH REFERENCE :D)" I said with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "AH! KIDS GROW UP SO FAST! How old were you when I last saw you? 10, yes? Such a smart and cute girl you were back then!" "Kurosaki-san, you're flattering me!" I giggled.

"Since you've grown into such a beautiful woman now, Kuchiki-chan, are you in a relationship?" I fell silent at the question but laughed it off. "Kurosaki-san, I'm not in a relationship. Perfectly single!" I chimed. Nope, not going to add anything to that! "Eh? But I'm sure you have to like someone, right? Is it me?" I shook my head as a reply. "Gomen, I really don't like anyone." I lied and a few seconds after I said that, I got a message on my phone. "Oh, may I?" Kurosaki-san nodded and I opened up my phone:

That was a bad lie Kuchiki. Just say it, you're on TV anyway. Ya know, confess.  
~Kagami

I blushed a little at the message. "OOOOO~ WHO WAS THAT? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Kurosaki-san grinned at me. "No, it's not. Just a friend." I sighed before replying:

Shut up Bakagami! I wanna do what Kuro suggested so...not now.  
~Amber

"Kuchiki-chan~ I still have lots and lots of questions to ask you!" Kurosaki-san smiled as I kept my phone. "Throw 'em at me!" I smiled back.

~A/N~  
Gonna stop here for now. Will continue soon! I think I didn't do very well in writing this chapter so any suggestions to edit this or suggestions for the beach trip can be left in the reviews! Don't worry I always read them! Oyasuminasai!


	12. Chaos On Set Part 2

Akashi's POV:

"IT'S KUCHIKI-CHAN!" "SHE LOOKS SO CUTE!" "KUCHIKI-CHANNNN!" I was walking out of class and I could hear guys fawning over her even though the Movie Clubroom was a level above my classroom. It's kind of surprising that she had to go for a TV show though, I thought it was just a photo shoot. I walked up the stairs slowly and bumped into the most unexpected bunch of people. "Oh! Sei-chan! You came to see Kuchiki-chan too?" "Akashi-kun couldn't resist Amber-chan~" I shot Hayama a death glare and he shut up. "When did you even start calling her by her first name?" I tried not to show my anger. "Jeaaalous? I-I mean uhh...heh, sorry." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and I walked straight past my two team mates. "A-Ah! Sei-chan wait for us." I kept walking on ahead, ignoring Reo as I was clearly pissed off with Hayama. "Ehh? Best guy friend?" Amber's familiar voice rang in my ears and I walked even faster.

The guys in the room cleared a path for me and even gave me a chair to sit on while we watched the interview. "Hmm...that would have to be... I have two best guy friends actually." She smiled sheepishly. Two? What two? I'm definitely getting rid of the other one. Or both if I'm not under that group. "WOOOO! WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?" The host cheered. "From Rakuzan High, Akashi Seijuro and from Seirin High, Kuroko Tetsuya." She smiled but I could see the worry in her eyes. Heh, she was nervous. "Akashi Seijuro...hmm... OHHH AKASHI SEIJURO!" A picture of me flashed on the TV behind Amber and the host. "You mean this guy?" "Hai!" She said enthusiastically. "Do you have his phone number? It would be sooo cool if you could call him now!" Amber seemed a little scared but she took out her phone and I did the same. Seconds later, her name showed up on my screen. "Yes, Amber?" "U-Umm...hi Sei-kun...y-you aren't by any chance watching TV right now...right?"

I chuckled before saying, "You look adorable." Her face flushed and she bit down on her lip. "Don't be a tease." She pouted. "Kuchiki-channn put it on speaker mode!" The host chimed and she reluctantly did as he told. "So, Akashi Seijuro-kun, how do you find Kuchiki-chan here to be?" Now even I'm being interviewed. "Now, what should I say?" I smirked and Amber recognized my teasing tone. "Sei-kun, I said don't be a tease!" She whined into the phone. "Okay, okay. Calm, smart, mature...most of the time." I chuckled. "Sei-kun!" She blushed. "I'm still not letting what you said earlier slide, that was just revenge." "Sorry, Sei-kun." She pouted a little as she apologized. "Good girl." I chuckled into the phone, observing her as her blush went deeper. "You're blushing." "Am not!" "Are too." "No, I'm not!" "You two are adorable! I SHIP THIS." A 'thumbs up' was show on the screen right after what the host said.

"B-But...Kurosaki-san we-" "Hmm...what should I name this fandom? Akachiki? No, no sounds weird..." "Kurosaki-san-" "AH THATS IT! SEIBER! IT SOUNDS LIKE SABER. RAWRRR" He laughed out loud, cutting off Amber who was cherry red. "Amber." "What?" She sounded a little agitated when she answered me. "What do _you _think of me?" She fell silent at the question. "What do you mean by that?" Her voice was monotonous now...but there was a tinge of embarrassment mixed with annoyance in it. "What is your opinion of me?" "...Akashi Seijuro...is a freaking tease who got me into a lot of trouble and doesn't care if I'm completely embarrassed or not." She growled into the phone. "Really? Is that it? Well then, I'm sorry for bothering you, Amber. Don't worry, I won't be a tease any more. Heck, I should just completely stop talking to you if you found me a burden right?" I said harshly into the phone, still observing her expression.

Her body completely froze when I said that. It hurt me as much as it hurt her. She looked really shocked. She covered her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. "S-Sei-kun...I-" I ended the call and left the room.

Amber's POV:

My eyes dimmed. I... I hurt Sei-kun! What the hell is wrong with me? "Kuchiki-chan..." "I'm fine, sorry about the drama." I forced a smile and looked back up at Kurosaki-san. "No, it's okay. But your relationship isn't! You should go talk to him!" Kurosaki-san pet me on the shoulder reassuringly. "I really want to talk to him too... but we can't end this show just for that reason, right?" I looked down at my lap so the tears that were threatening to fall weren't obvious. "Actually, you can leave. I can let them watch video clips for the rest of the show. You only have like 20 minutes more anyway. So, brand new SeiBer supporters, DO YOU WANT THIS SHIP TO CONTINUE?" He asked the crowd and got a loud 'YEAH!' as an answer. "To be honest, I really really really like Sei-kun, I guess I was just stressed just now so I got mad at him. Arigato for having me here Kurosaki-san. And it was nice meeting everyone here too! I would like to thank [name of modelling agency] for giving me the opportunity to be here and for the clothes! Wish me luck!" I smiled at the camera before rushing out of the stage.

Some of the backstage crew smiled at me, pat my back, told me that we were cute together and others wished me good luck on getting him back. I grinned at them all and thanked them before running outside the building. Fortunately, Kira was watching the whole thing in the limo so he knew when to fetch me. I boarded the car as soon as I got there and we quickly drove off to Rakuzan High. It was about 30 minutes away and that was the longest 30 minutes of my life. "Ojou-sama, I hope Akashi-sama forgives you. Good luck." Kira said from the front seat and made a left turn. "Arigato..." I muttered and leaned back into the chair. Sei-kun, I'm so sorry! I curled up into a little ball and quietly sobbed into my knees for the rest of our way to Rakuzan. When we arrived, I wiped the tears off my eyes, made sure I looked okay and ran into the school. 10 more minutes to the end of lunch break, where could he be? Students stared at me as I ran past them and I grabbed a student close to me. "H-Hai, Kuchiki-sama? I-I mean uhh...senpai. No wait-" "Akashi...have you seen him? Where is he?" I said while breathing heavily.

"He went to the rooftop." A familiar voice answered me and I turned around to see Reo. "I _knew_ you liked Sei-chan! Please go talk to him!" I nodded and quickly rushed up the stairs and swung open the rooftop door. "Sei...kun...?" I panted and scanned the area before my eyes landed on him. He looked at me for a while before turning away. "What? Came to rub it in that I'm a burden? Hmm?" He sounded pissed. "Sei-kun-" I was suddenly tackled to the ground, a cold metal held against my neck. "W-Wha?" "You think you can get away with whatever you just said? I forgave you for those other petty insults but this is too far!" He growled at me. "Sei-kun, please, I can-" "Explain? What else do you have to say?" He shouted at me. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes but I held them back. "SAY SOMETHING AM-" I cut him off...with a slow kiss. He struggled against me but I gently pressed my hands against his cheeks. He started to go with the kiss after a few minutes of fighting against me and when I felt he had calmed down, I pulled away.

I immediately shoved my face into his chest right after the kiss so he wouldn't see me cry and see how red my face was. "Sei-kun, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I d-didn't mean t-to... I w-was just really n-nervous..." I sobbed into his chest. He didn't move for a while and I don't care what he thought. I had to apologize. I slowly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "Sei-kun, I'm really sorry..." I saw him raise his hand and I thought he was going to hit me when that same hand rested on my back, rubbing up and down. "Shh..." He whispered and I slowly began to calm down. "I'm sorry I got you all nervous just now...and for being a tease and for threatening you." He said as he hugged me back and I looked back up at him, vision still blurry from crying. "S-S-Sei-k-k-kun... I'm w-w-weally s-sowwy..." My voice had been all muffled in his chest and my shivering and stuttering made it harder for me to talk. He kept petting my back as I cried, urging me to calm down. He then pulled me closer so we were in a more comfortable position.

"Amber... I think it's about time I explained something to you." I looked up at him and he cupped my face in his hands before using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Y-Your eyes..." I gasped when my vision had cleared. "They're both red." He smiled at me. He rarely gave a genuine smile like that...it's always a smirk. "Let me start over with you. My name is Akashi Seijuro, Captain of the Rakuzan basket team and Student Council President." I fell silent for a while but I gulped before answering back, "I'm Kuchiki Amber, Captain of the Rakuzan archery team, it's really a pleasure to meet you, Akashi-san." I smiled a little, though I had no idea what was going on. "Please, call me something more...informal." He said and I suggested the name 'Sei-kun' but to my surprise he said, "You're already using that nickname for someone. Any other suggestions?" What the heck was going on? Did he hit his head when he tackled me to the ground? Or did I hit him too hard when I crashed my face into his chest? Still, I decided to go along with it. He should have an explanation for this, right?

"U-Umm...Aka-kun?" "Okay." He smiled again and pet me on the head. "A-Are you okay?" I asked, seriously confused about what was going on. "Did you hit your head or something?" He frowned at me and ruffled my hair. THIS IS SO WEIRD. WHY IS HE SUDDENLY SO SWEET?! "Umm...Sei-" "Aka-kun." He corrected me. "Yeah...Aka-kun can you explain what's happening?" He nodded and explained how he actually had two personalities and I just straed at him speechless the whole time. "So...yeah." He smiled. "Your dad's really strict with you. And I'm sorry about your mom." I said apologetically. "It's okay." He pet my head but I could still hear the grief in his voice. I didn't know what to do to console him so I gave him a warm hug which he returned. "Amber, I'm gonna go now...uhh, I mean, swap with the other me. So, I'll see you soon." He kissed me on the forehead before one eye turned back to the same bright yellow I was always used to. "U-Umm..." "Let's get to class." He smirked at my blushing figure before suddenly carrying me bridal-style back to the classroom.

**KUROKO NO BASUKE NG-SHUU**

**"Amber-chan, I heard you confessed over the TV!" _"Sei-kun didn't hear it."_ "EHHH?" "_It's a good thing AhoHina."_ "So mean! Bakachiki!" _" are you planning to confess? Kagami's also going for the beach trip."_ "Me? Like Kagami? Of course not! So what if he looks cool...and hot...and strong...and loyal...and funny..." _"Hina, you look like a tomato."_ "Hmph! That's what you look like when you talk about Akashi-san too!"_ "Sei-kun's a different matter! I've known him for some time and you fell in love at first sight."_ "I did not!" _"Did too!"_ "DID NOT!" **"Amber. Let's go home."**_ "Oh, h-hai!"_ "You're blushing!" _"Tch."_ **"She's right. there something wrong?" **"_Let's just go home Sei-kun." "_Aww! Amber-chan got embarrassed!"  
**

~A/N~  
Added a kawaii NG-SHUU at the end :) Bold=Hina Bold+Italic=Amber Normal=Sei-kun  
We're going to the beach on the next chapter! :D Review pwease, this was a little messy :p


	13. On Our Way

~A/N~  
Amber ish sowwy for rushing the previous chapter, I just reaaaally wanted to start writing the "Beach Arc" in my story. Once again, Amber ish sowwy. This chappie will just be about how we get to the place. The next one is where the fun really starts! Stay tuned minna-san! Review please, I know this was short but I'm making up for it on the next chapter okay?

Normal POV:

"Sei-kun!" She was so excited for the beach trip today that she pounced on Akashi as a greeting. He managed to catch her and luckily, both of them didn't fall over. "Don't pounce on me so early in the morning." Akashi groaned, obviously still sleepy. "But Sei-kun, we're going to the beach today! B-e-a-c-h! Be happy, at least a little!" She complained and pulled his cheeks up so he looked as if he was smiling. "Mmhmm." He said sleepily and she pouted at him. "Sei-chan! Kuchiki-chan!" Both of them turned to look at Reo who was running towards them with Hayama beside him. "OHAYO!" Hayama crash landed on Amber and she squirmed underneath his weight. "Ha-Hayama-kun...c-can't...breathe!" She managed to say but he still didn't get off. "Are you two together yet?" Amber violently shook her head towards Hayama's question. "He didn't hear what I said." Amber scratched the back of her head and Hayama got off before helping her up. "Ne ne, I also support SeiBer!" He grinned at Amber and she blushed 50 shades of red. "So do I." Reo smiled.

"Could both of you please stop, she's pretty much turning into a tomato." Akashi chuckled and pet Amber on the head. "Hmph." She pouted, her cheeks still a crimson red. Akashi opened the class door for both of them to enter while Reo and Hayama went to their own classroom. "Sei-kun why are you always such a tease..." She muttered, earning a chuckle from the redhead. "Because your reactions are always so cute." He said and leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "See? I got you as red as a tomato again." He smirked and pulled away, causing Amber to feel a little empty. "KUCHIKI-CHAN!" A loud shout from the hallway became louder and louder and soon, one whole sea of fanboys entered the room. "YOU WERE SO CUTE!" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" "I'M SO LUCKY TO BE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!" "WHEN'S YOUR NEXT INTERVIEW?" The whole crowd suddenly fell silent when Akashi coughed.

He pulled Amber close to him and hugged her. Her back was tightly pressed against his chest and his chin rested on her head. "Please, leave." He commanded and every single fanboy left the room without hesitation. "S-Sei-kun..." "Yes?" "I-I'm sorry you have to do this. You don't have to, really. I-It's just...I don't want to be a burden." She muttered and Akashi slowly let go of her. "You're not a burden, and you never will be. And you should remember that as I am always right." He chuckled and pet her on the head before the two separated and went to their own seats.

~Time Skip Amber's POV:~

"Hurry uppp! Everyone's waitinggg! Sei-kun!" I whined as he slowly packed his bag. "Hmph, fine! I'll just wait for you downstairs!" I huffed before marching out of the room. I could've sworn I heard him chuckle. I was so annoyed that I bumped into someone, causing a box to crash on the floor. "S-Sorry!" I exclaimed, and helped the guy pick up his stuff. He had white spiky hair and had a pair of rose red eyes. If not for his eyes and glasses I would've thought he was Chi-kun. "Y-You're...Kuchiki Amber." I noticed him hold his breath for a few seconds. "I apologize for bumping into you." "N-No, it was my fault, it's okay. What's your name?" "Furasaki Kaneki." He muttered and I nodded. "I think I've seen you at the opening ceremony." I smiled at him and he avoided my gaze. "I-I recall seeing you too. I-I h-have to get going." He stammered and I picked up his last item for him, a video camera lens. "Let me guess, Movie Club?" He nodded, thanked me and hastily left.

Just as he left, I felt a threatening aura behind me. "Sei-kun!" I beamed at him even though he was clearly not amused. "Who was that?" "Furasaki Kaneki. I bumped into him just now so I helped him pick up his stuff." I explained and his expression loosened a little. "Did he hit on you?" "No!" I exclaimed. "Good. Let's go." I saw him stuff something shiny in his pocket before walking over to me. "What was that?" "Nothing. Hurry up,they must be waiting." I pouted at him for repeating what I just said and he chuckled at my expression. Both of us walked in silence towards the train station where I had told everyone to meet up. Sei-kun even had to hold my hand so that other students wouldn't dare to come close. I felt really embarrassed about the whole situation but it felt kind of nice to hold his hand. I felt a sense of warmth and protection just by holding on.

We got to the station after 5 agonizing minutes of people staring at me. "You should've brought a jacket with a hood." Sei-kun suggested. "But, it's hot out! And we're going to a beach, what's the point of that?" He smirked and pulled me closer as a group of guys stared. "Kuro!" I beamed as soon as I saw a figure with light-blue hair. "Hi, Amber-chan and Akashi-kun." He said formally and I told him off for being so formal. Kagami greeted both of us too but decided not to look at Akashi much in fear of being stabbed. Midorin soon showed up, holding a bunny with a blue ribbon in his arms and behind him was Ki-chan and Ahomine tailed along. "Where's Mu-kun?" "Convenience store." Aomine replied plainly and I slapped him when I noticed that he wasn't staring at my face but at my chest. "Oww...that hurt...TOTALLY WORTH IT!" I slapped him again but on the opposite cheek before Sei-kun dragged me away. "Now, now. The host shouldn't get pissed off with her guests no matter how annoying they get. Punishing them is _ my _job." He smirked as he pet me.

"Amber-chan!" Someone jumped on me from behind, causing both of us to tumble forward and I could already guess who it was. "Hina-chan get off! You're heavy! Oww...my chest hurts!" I complained after I got up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Need a massage?" "No,you hentai!" I shouted at Aomine and he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know you were coming over. Hina...right?" I looked over to Hina who blushed at what Kagami said. "H-Hai! I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Abarai Hina, Vice Captain of the Rakuzan Archery team. Nice to meet you." She budged a smile. "Hina-chan, you put on a _lot _of blusher today." Fortunately she got what I meant and took a deep breath to let herself calm down. "She did?" Kagami asked and stared at her, making the blush come back. "It was a joke, BaKagami." "Don't call him that! Calling people names is rude!" Hina complained and I knew she was just trying to defend Kagami. "Hai, hai." I smiled and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Want one?" I gladly took Mu-kun's offer of Pocky and everyone got ready to board the train.

The train ride was a little noisy since Ahomine and Bakagami kept arguing. I felt kinda bad for Kuro who sat in between the two. Sei-kun was staring out the window and Hina was sitting beside Kagami, looking like a ripe cherry. Mu-kun would offer me a bit of his snacks every now and then while Midorin was reading a book about Feng Shui. I felt something cold touch my fingers and I looked down. It was...a pair of scissors in Sei-kun's pocket. "I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to look at me. "Why do you have scissors in your pocket?" I frowned at him. "I have my reasons." Was all he said before turning away from me. He sounded a little sleepy and his eyes were a little droopy so I decided not to argue with him over it. It was really good that the cabin we got was empty and only the nine of us were there. I was starting to feel a little sleepy as well, the ride was 1 and a half hour long and we still had an hour to go. I was about to fall asleep when something rested on my shoulders. I drowsily looked down to see Sei-kun already sound asleep. I gently placed his head on my lap instead and Midorin and Mu-kun went to sit on the opposite row of empty seats so that Sei-kun could lie down properly.

Kuro had swapped seats with Hina and so, I was now sitting next to him and the two guys who were arguing stopped since they didn't want to be shouting at each other when a girl was in between them. "Hey, Kuro. Wake me up when we get there..." I muttered and leaned my head against his shoulder as he nodded. I carefully stroked Sei-kun's unexpectedly soft hair before I fell asleep...


	14. Hit The Beach!

Normal POV:

"Amber. Hey, wake up, we're here." Akashi pet Amber's head to wake her up but to no avail. He started to slowly shake her until she spoke, "Nuuu Kuwo wake me up when we get there..." She fell forward a little after what she said and Akashi had to carry her out of the train. Kuroko suppressed a smile at what Amber said. She always sleep-talked, even when they were kids. "Amber, wake up we're here and I can't carry you all the way to the beach." She was silent in Akashi's arms and he sighed. "How am I supposed to wake her up..." He muttered and Hina went close up to Amber's ear. "Ne, Amber-chan I kinda broke your phone..." Amber bolted up, causing both Akashi and her to fall. "Ah, Sei-kun I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine Amber." He gave her a small smile and carefully pushed her off. "Aww, so kawaii!" Hina squealed and Amber blushed. "Are you okay?" Amber nodded to Akashi's question before remembering to check her phone, which was still in perfect condition. "Ahaha...I lied." Hina awkwardly scratched the back of her head as her best friend glared at her.

"Let's get going." Amber sighed before getting up and dusting off her skirt. The group talked about their Teiko times as they were walking to the beach. Aomine and Kise stopped talking as soon as the smell of sea water hit them. "It's so hot today... we can go there after dumping our stuff." Amber smiled at the group who was taken aback by the scenery, and the fact that the beach wasn't so occupied. "What are you guys still waiting for? Hina, I'll race you there!" Kagami teased and both of them raced to wards the entrance. Aomine followed and dragged Kise along with him. Akashi took Amber's hand and suddenly sprinted forward, quickly overtaking everyone, even Kagami who was running first. She took a glimpse behind and even Midorima and Kuroko were running. The whole group trailing behind Akashi and Amber were all surprised that Amber could keep up with Akashi's speed but if they said that they might run out of breath at the speed they were running.

Since all of them ran to the entrance, they got there in no time. Everyone regained their breath before going to check in. "O-Oh, Kuchiki Amber-sama. Welcome!" The woman at the counter smiled at the group politely and gestured for Amber to come over so the others sat down in the lounge while waiting.

Kuroko's POV:

I was sitting down quietly while reading a basketball magazine when I hard the doors open and I looked up... that girl looked really familiar. And then it hit me. I got up quietly and walked over to her and poking her to catch her attention. "Oww! Hey! Who did- UWAH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?! Wait...I know you..." She stared at me for a while as the taller guy behind her remained silent. "Domo, Kotori-chan." I greeted and she squealed before hugging me. "Kuroooo! It's been forever!" "I'm not the only one here, Amber-chan is too." "Reaally?" "She's at the counter." I replied plainly and she squealed again as soon as she saw her before tackling her in a bear hug. "Amberrrr!" "Hey, wait who are...Kotori-chan? Kohsaka Kotori?" Kotori-chan nodded and Amber smiled. "Wow, it's been so long since I last saw you. Oh and you are?" Amber tilted her head to the side to look at the taller male behind Kotori. "My name is Kohsaka Ren. I'm her brother." He replied plainly and gave a small smile.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU! I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE!" Kise-kun exclaimed and I noticed Kotori-chan suppressing a blush. "H-Hai, I'm actually from Kaijo too Kise-san. It's uhh...nice seeing you here." She bowed a little and Kise-kun suddenly froze. "U-Uhh, y-you don't have to bow, really." He smiled awkwardly. "Oh, h-hai!" She stammered. The two were interrupted by a cough. "Mind explaining who she is, Amber?" Akashi-kun cut in. "She's one of my childhood friends!" Amber chimed. "So, you'll be staying here at Isshiki Kaigan too?" "Yeah!" "Sei-kun can she go to the beach with us later?" Akashi-kun sighed before nodding. "Amber-chan I wanna see your childish side again!" Kotori-chan said and I smiled, knowing Amber wouldn't show it to her. Amber fell silent at the question but shook her head after a while. "Maybe later?" She smiled sheepishly before grabbing her bag. "We should get going to our rooms before it gets too hot out. Can I have your number, Kotori-chan? I have to contact you later so we can meet up later." The two girls exchanged contacts before we parted ways, although I noticed...Kise-kun has been staring at Kotori-chan the whole time.

Akashi's POV:

Tetsuya, Shintaro, Daiki , Ryota, Kagami and Atsushi shared a room with me and since there were only 6 beds in the room, I ordered Kagami to sleep on the floor. I had called for room service to provide us with an extra fold out mattress before we all left the room with our beach equipment and clothes. Amber said that both she and Hina would meet us at the beach. We all spotted two figures in the distance as soon as we got to the beach. Amber was sitting under a beach umbrella on a towel on her phone with a light blue robe draped over her. Hina was out suntanning. I heard Kagami cough behind me and I gave a chuckle. Amber ended her phone call and noticed us walking over. Her face lit up and she jumped from her comfortable position to wave at us. "T-T-They b-b-bounce..." Daiki muttered before having a major nosebleed. "Sei-kun! Hurry up!" She waved over to me and for some reason, I started to instinctively walk faster. She hugged me as soon as I got to her and I wrapped my arms around her. "Why so huggy?" I asked her. "Just really happy that you guys could come over today! And besides if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have seen Kuro again so arigato Sei-kun!"

"Amber-chan! Come on, the water feel's great!" Hina called over from the water before Kagami splashed water into her face and she whined that it was burning her eyes. "Let's go!" Amber beamed at me and took my hand before giving me a light peck on the cheek. She pulled me into the water and I just followed along to see what she would do. I felt a little strange though. Why did she look so...different? Cute? I don't know how to describe her. Oh, I got the word. Perfect. She was wearing a white coloured bikini and she had gotten the robe off. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Damn was she cute. Beautiful, in fact. No wonder she's a model. Also a genius, excellent in every aspect...and she _will _be my girlfriend. I won't let anyone else have her. "Hey Sei-kun?" "Hmm?" I got splashed in the face with water as soon as I turned to Amber's direction. "AHAHAHAHA! Sei-kun you were spacing out!" She burst out laughing. She did _not _just go there. "You asked for it Amber." I smirked before splashing water against her back, making her shiver. "Kyah! No fairr!" She complained.

We kept this up until we were both drenched with water. "M-Meanie!" She pouted at me and I chuckled at her adorable reaction. Just as she was about to get out of the water I carried her and dunked both of us underneath. Thing was, I took her by surprise and didn't give her time to breathe. As if by instinct, she immediately kissed me for air and I puller her even closer before I let both of us surface. As soon as we got out of the water she pulled away from me. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't breathe s-so I..." She blushed a deep red and I tucked her fringe behind her ear, making her blush even deeper. "S-Sei-kun can we go to more shallow water now? I-If I let go of you I would definitely sink." She muttered and I carried her to more shallow water where she could put her foot down on the sand without having to cling on to me. "AMBER!" Both of us turned around to the direction of the voice and it was Kotori. Amber waved over to her and signaled her to go under the umbrella.

"Arigato, Sei-kun. I'm gonna go talk to Kotori-chan okay?" I nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "W-W-W-What was that for?!" "For trusting me. If you didn't trust me when I brought you to those deep waters earlier you would have tried to break away from me as soon as possible." "B-Baka, you're talking weird." She went tsundere on me before walking off to talk to Kotori. Tonight, she will be mine.

Amber's POV:

KYAAAHHH! SEI-KUNNN! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN HOT TODAY?! If I didn't control myself I probably would have been fangirling over him and that is_ definitely _ a turn off. HE WAS FREAKING SHIRTLESS! KYAAAH! "Amber-chan are you okay? You look like you want to scream at any second. Who was that guy anyway?" "E-Excuse me for a while..." I muttered before rushing off until I was far away from everyone and I fangirl squealed till my heart's content. Fortunately I was out of earshot so I came back to Kotori completely calm. "What happened?" I just uhh... had to go check on something for a while." I smiled and sat down beside her under the umbrella and grabbed the towel I had in my bag to dry myself off. "Ne, Amber-chan, it's been forever so uhh...could you...sing a song for me?" Kotori-chan asked, which was pretty surprising since she knew I didn't like singing in front of people. "It's just me anyway!" She beamed at me and I sighed.

I thought of all the recent songs I had listened to and remembered one that reminded me of a certain someone. "Okay, I'll do Checkmate by Gumi for you." I blushed as I told her. Firstly since it was embarrassing to sing in front of her. Secondly, 'cause that song reminded me of Sei-kun. "Amber-chan you sing really well so I have no idea what you're so embarrassed about! Anyway I'm gonna play the karaoke version so just go along with it!" She grinned at me and pressed the play button on her phone, letting the music play,

**Getting uncontrollably jealous**  
**Who's making you fight beyond your capacity?**  
**With a sneer at the knight chipped away**  
**The foe at hand pretends he didn't see**  
**Hurting so much it won't be worth the effort**  
**No good, time's up, it's game over**  
**On the black and white checkerboard**  
**He cornered me and I didn't even notice**

I sang along to the song, awkwardly remembering the first time I played Shogi with Sei-kun and him cornering me against a wall.

**Checkmate  
Would you stop pointing it out every time?  
Goodbye to myself  
Even that is not permissible**

_"I didn't say you could leave." "What would you need me here for?" I sighed as I sat back on the counter. He never said a reply..._

**But are you grinning? Are you enjoying this?  
In this incomprehensible daydream  
Who are you? What are you to me?  
I'm struggling for the words  
Still in its throes, the dream doesn't end  
But I still challenge you  
Even if it's an ideal to never come true  
**

_"May I invite you you over for a game of shogi later?" He had no idea how much courage I had to muster up to ask something like that of him. He has always won at everything, why would I be able to beat him anyway? In truth...I just want to see him, talk to him. Why do I feel as if he's just so important to me?_

**Fought to the end, at last I see  
Here's the epilogue I've waited for so long  
It's almost over. Does this mean I win?  
Not so simple. I knew that.**

_"How did you beat me?" "T-There was a-an opening there..." I quietly pointed to the board and he let go of me."Amber, I would like to keep an eye on you." I nodded to his question. I had never seen him so threatening before...sure he had a scary aura at times but this was up close! Had he really never lost to anyone before? I guess he's just that awesome..._

**Just one more push, I'm not there yet  
Even so, I desire for you  
Down to the pawn that can only march forward  
If it's an ideal surely not too far away, then...  
**

"WOAAAHH! Amber-chan you still sing so well!" Kotori exclaimed and hugged me. "Heh, arigato." I smiled. The thing was... I was so engrossed in the lyrics and my memories that I had no idea who else was listening to me...

~A/N~

WOOO SONG LYRICS FTW! Here's the link to the song that Amber sang: watch?v=NKG-NqujeHc . I hoped you guys liked this chapter 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it! I also added in some new OC's, namely Furasaki Kaneki (Ridwan-kun, my fwen :3) in Chapter 13 and Kotori and Ren Kohsaka (Vio-chan and Zero-nii HIIIIII) Please leave reviews and look forward to my next chappie~ Byeeee!


	15. Short Story 1

~A/N~

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I've just been really busy in school lately and so, I decided that I'll put up mini 'what if' scenarios if I can't upload a whole chapter :) You guys can review your scenarios and I'll make it happen! Again, sorry for not updating but there should be a new one up in 2 days! So, here goes our first 'what if' scenario!

**WHAT IF... Amber turns into a kid?**

**Normal POV:**

"Nuuu Kagamin ish the best!" "Kagamwi ish lameee, Ki-kyun ish better!" "Uwusai! Sei-kyun ish better than both of thwem!" Three small girls argued as they sat on the floor with oversized T-shirts. How did this happen? Well, Amber, Kotori and Hina came to Midorima's house early for a party but got caught up in one of his experiments and...they turned into 5 year olds. "Midowin, Sei-kyun ish the best wight?" Mini-Amber looked at the bewildered green-haired teen. "Nuuu, Midowima itsh Kagamin! Say itsh Kagamin!" Mini-Hina pouted. "Ki-kyun ish the best! Ki-kyun! Ki-kyun!" Mini-Kotori retorted back. "U-Uhh...I-" The doorbell rang and Midorima used it as an excuse to get out of their argument. "Good evening, Shintaro. Where's Amber?" Akashi asked and Midorima froze, suddenly regretting opening the door. If Akashi found out what happened, he would kill him! "S-She's at the washroom." He muttered. "Oh, I see." Akashi nodded before sitting on Midorima's sofa.

"Aominecchi I already said that I don't like Kotoricchi no matter how cute and adorable she gets!" "Then why are you blushing?" "Gah! Anyway, good evening Midorimacchi, umm is-" "He's looking for Kotori." Aomine filled in for him and Kise turned into a ripe tomato. "She's uhh...i-in the kitchen." Midorima lied. "I'll go join her then!" Kise chimed. "NO! I mean uhh...she said she would be making s-something special a-and she didn't want anyone else to see it." Midorima sweatdropped. "Oh...alright then." Kise said, sounding a little sad. "Aww, he got depressed." Aomine teased. "AM NOT." Kise whined before throwing a pillow over his face. "Kagami-chin, you haven't told me why your eyebrows are split in two." "Oh, shut up!" Now even Murasakibara and Kagami arrived, with Kuroko tailing them quietly. "Midorima, seen Hina?" "She's at the w-washroom." He lied again and Kagami shrugged. Just as Midorima thought his problems were solved until he heard a kid crying from upstairs.

The guys stared at him as he rushed up the stairs, tripping over as he did so. He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. "Amber? Why are you crying?" "I don't wike being in thish woom anymore! I wanna see Sei-kyun!" She sobbed. "B-But Amber-" "I wanna see Kagamin too!" "Ki-kyun! I wanna play with Ki-kyun!" "Okay, okay, calm down, I'll-" "Shintaro." Midorima felt chills running up his spine. "A-A-Akashi-kun..." He tried to say something but he knew it was too late. Akashi was looking at the girl who was sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes. As if on cue, Kise came into the room. "What was- WOAH! Why do you have kids in your room Midorimacchi? And that kid on the bed reminds me of..." Kise's voice trailed off and he was about to open his mouth to speak when something warm hugged his legs. "Ki-kyun's here!" The girl chimed. "Ki-kyun?" Kise looked at the girl and observed her details. "She looks like a young Kotoricchi!" Kise grinned and carried her up, tossing her into the air and catching her. "I _am_ Kotowi." The kid said and Kise stopped.

"W-Wait...huh? But Midorimacchi said Kotoricchi was in the kitchen!" "M-Midowima whai did you wie to Ki-kyun?" Mini-Kotori glared at Midorima. Meanwhile Akashi kneeled in front of the girl on the bed and observed her. The girl stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at the red-head before hugging him. "S-Sei-kyun what t-took you so wong?" From that sentence, he was convinced that this was Amber. Why? This kid looked identical to Amber (but younger) and Amber is the only person he knew who would call him 'Sei-kun'. Lastly, this was definitely not a prank since Midorima was already shaking in fear as soon as he came in and Midorima isn't the type to play pranks anyway. "What happened to my Amber?" He asked, sounding more 'happy' since he was talking to a child version of Amber. "M-Midowin had an expewi...expewiment and w-we got caught up in it." Amber said, having a hard time pronouncing words properly. "I see, are you hurt anywhere?" Mini-Amber shook her head and Akashi gently pet her.

"Shintaro, you had better come up with a cure for this." Akashi glared at him and he vigorously nodded. "Kagamin...where ish Kagamin?" Mini-Hina asked, eyes brimming with tears. "Kotoricchi and I will go get him so please don't cry Hinacchi!" Kise pet her and set Mini-Kotori on his shoulders before running out the room. After a few minutes Kagami came into the room and sat opposite Mini-Hina. "H-Hina...is it really you?" "YAY! KAGAMIN WEMEMBEWS(remembers) ME!" She grinned and tackled Kagami in a hug. "Oh damn, what happened to you? Midorima you better-" "Yes, yes I'll find a cure!" He shouted back at Kagami before he could finish his sentence. "Kagamin dun shout at each other." Mini-Hina told him of and tugged on his cheek. "Sho(So) stwetchy(stretchy)~" She smiled as she pulled, receiving no complaints from Kagami as he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Sei-kyun can I go to shweep (sleep)?" Mini-Amber asked with droopy eyes. "Go ahead, I'll stay with you until Shintaro here comes up with something." Akashi smiled at her. "Awigato Sei-kyun, I wuv you~" Amber smiled back at him. "You what?" "I wuv Sei-kun~" "Really?" "I weally weally wuv Sei-kyun~" She beamed at him. "That's a good girl, now go to sleep." He pet her again, but then let his hand rest on her head. "Does Sei-kyun wuv me back?" She asked and snuggled into Akashi's chest while she sat on his lap. "But of course." Akashi smirked and kissed her on the head as she cheered a little before dozing off. Kise, came back into the room with Mini-Kotori fast asleep in his arms. Even Mini-Hina was asleep but her head rested on Kagami's lap. "I suddenly think we should keep them like this." Akashi smirked as he softly stroked Amber's hair, making her nuzzle his neck. "I-It's really...cute..." Kagami blushed and pet Mini-Hina on the head. "Shintaro come up with a cure but not today. Also, I will be sleeping over." Akashi stated plainly.

Midorima led him to another room and after that, he also led Kagami and Kise into two other rooms. Damn, that was one looonng night!

~A/N~

I know it's short, it was just a short story. So, yeah, chapter will be up in 2-3 days and I'm really sorry 'cause I have loads of school work nowadays. I hope you liked this short story and I hope you guys can recommend what you would want for the next 'What If?" Scenario! Byeee!


End file.
